Intervention
by lilyxsnapex4eva
Summary: When a deaged Loki with almost no memory of anything but a captivity with the Chitauri shows on the doorstep of the Avengers tower, the band of heroes is hesitant to take him in. Will the three year old Loki wreak havoc? Of course! Rated T for themes of depression and some violence just to be safe...
1. Power Outtages and Thunder Storms

**Hey everyone! I don't own any of the characters or places created by Marvel and such. I hope you enjoy this! **

_It was wet. And loud. But bright as well, such as small, snaking tendrils of blinding white light would occasionally enhance the figures surroundings. Large, intimidating blocks of metal and glass lined streets littered with debri and the rare newspaper headlined "New York Rebuilds After Alien Attack". None of this made sense to the small form stumbling along the sidewalk, though something in the back of his mind urged him to the glowing tower of metal ahead of him. A flicker of memory perhaps, or maybe simply a desperate, unintelligable hope that someone would help him. Anyone._

_The building flickered out._

_So tired..._

"Seriously? The most powered building in New York can talk, cook, and even armour itsself against invaders, but it loses power during a little storm?"

Anthony Stark groped about in the formerly known Stark Tower for a flashlight, his dark brow furrowed in frustration and slight humiliation. It was true, the newly named Avengers building had been upgraded with weapons, a new defensive system, and countless other new toys Tony couldn't wait to play with (the thing that made it such an extra bonus was that SHEILD did it for free. Stark still didn't quite understand this, but hey; new toys are new toys). But in doing so, the reactor had to use much more power than in previous years. This tended to make it extremely fragile, much to the annoyance of the band of heroes.

"Have you no lamps? Or candles? They are much more reliable than your monsterous tower of iron, as they do not go out in a small storm."

Thor had long since grown to detest the tower in light of the irritating power failures. And as the 'god of thunder' (as the mortals had taken to calling him) was mainly attributed to practicing within the newly established training facilities with his hammer and lightning, he could do it no more while the building was so delicate. In a positive light the rooms were comfortable and the food delicious, which was typically enough to satisfy the flaxen haired Asgardian prince. But it was dark, the storm outside a constant reminder of his inability, and he was hungry. All of which made him a bit cranky.

Tony turned to Thor, scratching his temple.

"No, no I don't. Wanna know why? Because my tower has enough clean energy to power the United States for 7 years. A bit juicier than some candle."

Without a lack of irritableness, Thor retired to a long, green couch near the window. Though it wasn't entirely clear, Tony thought he heard him muttering something about 'mortals foolish trust in their unpredictable technology'.

About this time, Captain America, Natasha, and Bruce Banner entered the room. Each of them carried a flashlight. A welcome sight in the current pitch black of the meeting room, though upon entry all of them flashed Stark in the face, who in turn shielded his eyes with his red flannel clad arm.

"We found flashlights in the lab. Clint went to find the glowsticks in his pack."

The Black Widow. A rose among thorns one might say, being the only female in the group of superhero men. And while most might take advantage of this, Natasha tended to be colder, more distant, and more mysterious than most women in her situation. Her deep red hair was always just as perfect as her always professional attitude. All of these attributed to the certain alluring crush a certain 'Clint' had developed on the Russian spy, though she never quite led on to knowing this.

She was the first to enter the room, carrying a small, black penlight with the white insignia 'Stark Industries'. While speaking to him, Natasha shined said light into his eyes, mainly attributing to his temporary loss of eyesight.

"Great. Lovely. Now would you please put the light down."

All three obliged, granting Stark his sight back. He rubbed his eyes with his gloved hands and made his way over to Banner. Grabbing his flashlight, Tony popped out the batteries and began checking them (another new toy SHEILD had given him-supposedly everlasting batteries. But within days of being given them the batteries ended up being just as fragile as the reactor).

"How's it look, Doctor? Beaming up any time soon?"

Banner, otherwise known as the Hulk, shook his head despairingly. His already cloudy green-gray eyes were troubled, and his graying hair was frazzled.

"Sorry, Captain. Dead as a doorknob."

Stark smacked himself in the forehead with the empty flashlight shell. Of course tonight had to be stormy. The next morning was supposed to bring a TV crew and countless other press which were to be discussing the new and "improved" Avengers tower. Yeah, fat chance.

He sighed, turning to Steve who was a bit confused as to whether the last comment had been directed at him or not.

"Why don't you go try to find Katniss, Cap? We'll need all the light we've got if we're going to last the night without power."

Captain Americas expression transitioned from slight confusion to complete bewilderment. This made him look even more ridiculous in his far too tight 'Bazinga' T-shirt (unfortunately Target had run out of size "overly-muscular-superhero". Mainly because of Thor), which made Tony chuckle dispite the slight annoyance at his missed Hunger Games reference. He walked over to the soldier and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Hawkeye, Cap. Go get Hawkeye."

"Already here."

Clint walked into the room sporting a number of glowing rings around his typical leather garb. The number of different coloured lights illuminated his chiseled face in sortof an eerie way, almost horrer movie-esque. It was, though, a very amusing sight seeing the solemn hero decorated in 'childrens playthings' (though it was a very welcome sight).

"Clint, you're a lifesaver."

Tony grinned, walking over to the archer and grabbing a few of the glowsticks. He handed all except three to the rest of the Avengers and instructed them to hang the rings around the room (Thor was included in the group of wistful decorators, as he had abandoned the couch when Steve, Natasha, and Bruce entered). Soon, the room was dimly but sufficiently lit by the multicoloured bands, which allowed the now exhausted group to take a well deserved break on the green couch previously inhabited by Thor.

"Allright, Stark. It's 2 a.m. We've done our part. Now can we please go to bed?"

This remark earned Clint a number of surprised looks. He of all people would typically have relished in the late hour, as he usually spent a seemingly endless amount of time conditioning his arrows and exploring his new, upgraded bow(SHEILD also gave him a new bow). But just as the later hours of the morning brought a big day for Stark, Clint had an extremely important meeting with SHEILD. And in light of Nick Furys high expectations for his agents, exhaustion was not an option.

Much to the archers annoyance, Stark shook his head, looking around with an irritatingly bewildered expression on his face.

"No. Look at this place"-he motioned around the room here-"It's a mess, there's stuff everywhere. And while glowsticks may be the decor of choice this year, I don't want them in my interview."

"Tony, please. It's late, maybe if we get up early-"

"No way. Sorry, guys. And...lady."

Steve cast an apologetic glance to Clint. The archer gritted his teeth and moved to the window, gazing out intently at the ground below. Everyone else begrudgingly began picking up small odds and ends around the debriefing room. Because though they hated to admit it, it was extremely messy. Clothes lay haphazardly around on the floor and on the furniture (Pepper had not yet come back from a business meeting to do the laundry; One of the few things the tower couldn't do and needed actual people to complete). Lamps and numerous other electronics were plugged into a single, extremely large outlet. All this excusing the countless number of dishes stuffed in couches, cluttering tables, and carefully stacked on the floor.

"You gonna help, Legolas? The faster we do this the sooner we can go to bed. Your elf eyes would be extremely helpful."

But Clint didn't hear him. He was intent on something outside. His blue-gray eyes were wide open in an expression similar to surprise and his hand was on the full length window overlooking the city below. Natasha looked up and furrowed her delicate eyebrows, abandoning the lamp she was in the process of dusting. She walked over next to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Clint? What..."

But she stopped short as she followed his gaze. For there, lying on the filthy sidewalk was the form of a small, cloaked child. The sight took her aback for a moment, and she stood there stunned. But in further looking on the scene (with no lack of squinting on her part) the Black Widow thought she saw a bit of red alluded around the edge of the figure and on the shock of dark hair partly hidden by a course, brown cloak. This startled her from her trancelike state and she set her face in a determined, very professional manner. Natasha crisply turned and began to walk out of the room, motioning for Steve and Bruce to follow her. This left simply two very confused Avengers and Clint who hadn't moved from his spot at the window. Thor was the first to break the silence, setting down the mop he had just retrieved from the closet.

"What is amiss? Some trouble on the street?"

Hawkeye turned his head briefly with a cocked eyebrow, then resumed his gazing at the street.

"There's someone down there. Looks like there's some blood."

At this Thor and Tony joined their fellow at the window with intrigue. With his superior eyes (being from a realm where most senses are heightened, granting them their so called 'godlike' status) Thor was the first to voice the obvious.

"Why...'tis but a mere child! How could..."

Tony turned to Thor, he always one to change the subject from one of solemn contents to one of absolutely no pertainment to the previous subject whatsoever.

"How...in the world can you even say that? You're like...what...a thousand someodd feet off the ground? No human eye could see that."

This had the desired effect, as it ensued an argument on machinery/technology vs. the dependency of Asgardian culture and so on. The argument ended abruptly when Natasha, Steve, and Bruce entered the room carrying the small figure (Stark was relatively confident on his having won). The threesome immediately abandoned their post at the window and hurried to the couch where Bruce had set the child.

It was a truly pitiful sight that made Clint, with all his experience in battle, go lightheaded. Streaks of dried blood were all over its head, and patches of dark, hard substance caked parts of its cloak. Bruises marred the young features. It kept moaning softly, squeezing its eyes shut and feebly waving its hands as if trying to ward off an invisible invader.

Bruce cooed gentle, comforting words. This seemed to have effect soon, as the figure stopped and seemed to relax a bit. As soon as this took place, he began cleaning away the blood. He began by taking off the cloak, earning a barely audible yelp from the child. Banner turned pale at the numerous wounds on the back and impatiently waved the rest of them off with the excuse of 'I need to concentrate. Go away.'

And so the group was banished to the lab above the debriefing room (unfortunately all of the necessary tools in aiding the child were completely dependent on power, which was currently still out), where they sat on the numerous tables in monotonous anxiety.

"I wonder who it is...and how old. Couldn't 've been very old. Too tiny."

Steve was the first to speak. It was, in truth, very welcome from the three who had stayed at the window when the other half had gone down to investigate. Even the admitance of lack of knowledge about the figures origin or age was a relieving factor that they had not found out anything more than the threesome themselves found by the two minutes with the child.

Nevertheless no one could think of a reply, and they continued in an awkward, two hour silence until the man of iron suggested they go see how Bruce was coming along. Uninimously agreed (this seemed to bring out a previously unknown curiosity in Natasha, which Clint couldn't help but find a bit attractive), they made their way down the long, silver stairwell to the debriefing room. The sight they were met with was much more calming than two hours previous. Bruce had pretty much finished cleaning all the blood away, though some smaller lines were still present, though not as prominent. He had covered him (now that all the blood was cleaned away, the figures face was clearly recogniseable as a very young boy) with a blanket and was sleeping peacefully.

"How is he?"

Bruce turned to the Black Widow and granted her the slightest shadow of a smile, a rarity in and of itsself.

"Better, now that his wounds have been cleaned and such. Lost a lot of blood though, so we'll see later how he deals."

He turned to the small figure on the couch and chuckled softly, turning back to the group.

"It's kinda funny. I was thinking while I was taking care of him that he looks a bit like a younger Loki, don't you think? A bit creepy."

The group moved over to the couch. All was silence. Until a slightly pale Thor shattered it by a softly spoken, three word sentance.

"It is Loki."


	2. To Whom We Don't Know

**Hey everyone! Wow...I was so surprised by the good feedback this got =D I'm so happy you all like it! Thank you so much to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this; I'm SOO grateful *throws cookies* It means soo much**

**Also, I realized that I spelled 'Chitauri' wrong...sorry about that =P I fixed it in this chapter =P**

**Now, ON TO MORE DEAGED LOKI! 8]**

**I don't own anything in here that's owned by Marvel =)**

The Chitauri soldier walked the long, metal corridors of the battleship. A certain attitude of purposefullness laced heavy steps that echoed throughout the hall, causing fellow Chitauri to hide against the wall in fear. This was their second in command. The one with the power to take their very lives if he saw it fit. And something in his craggy, rocklike features relayed one message; something was not right. All the more reason to stay out of his way.

As he continued walking, the soldier took a separate corridor that led to a heavily armed, metal door. Not any metal known outside of this battleship, unusually hard and completely indestructable. But as he walked to it, the door materialized into a simple doorway, which led into a private chamber. He stopped at the doorway, inhaling and closing his eyes. A simple, brief moment of fear wracked his mind.

What will he say?

What if he takes it out on me?

It's not my fault.

The soldier shook it off immediately. He was Einarr the Scourge, second in command only to Thanos. Countless battles had been won on account of his formiddable battle strategy, and even more worlds had been conquered on his behalf. There was no room for fear. He immediately set his serpentine face and strode into the room, the door rematerializing into an impenetrable wall against the outer levels of the ship.

As soon as Einarr walked inside, a thronelike chair in front of countless controls wheeled around to face him. Here the second in commands nervousness returned. This was Thanos, his leader. Demanding respect and fear wherever he roamed, the captain had an intergalactic reputation for being especially brutal and cruel. And now the armour clad face was scrunched in irritation, forked tongue licking his rows of sharp teeth inside a snakelike mouth.

"What insolence has led you to disturb me in my private chambers, worm? I have much better things to attend too then a second in command who cannot run a simple ship."

The gravelly voice was a forced calm. Terror coursed through Einarrs veins. This did not bode well with the news he had brought with him.

"I apologize my lord. But my news cannot wait."

Thanos' lizardlike eyes blinked and he inhaled. Then motioning him to continue he sat back in his chair, folding his hands on his iron clad lap.

"The prisoner..." Einarr cleared his throat. "...the child...he...he has...escaped. We have searched the ship and we cannot find him. The guards assume he got caught in the wrinkle we ran into on our way too Jotunheim-"

"FOOL! IDIOT!"

The forced calm was immediately diminished as an uncontrolled, violent rage came upon Thanos. He shot up from his chair, drawing the glowing, silver sword at his side. Then, grabbing his second in command by the throat, he whipped the sword at Einarrs neck and whispered venomously in his ear.

"Give me a reason not to end your miserable life now. Your lesser Chitauri would revel in the promotion."

Einarrs mind began to race, trying desperately to find some sort of excuse to save his hide. But then, a small spark of hope lit in his coniving mind. Immediately he was calm.

"My lord. Have you forgotten? Wrinkles in the fabric of space are easily followed. We can have him back within the month."

Thanos' now red complexion transitioned back too his typical purple. He released Einarrs throat, granting the Chitauri a much needed gasp of air. The leader slowly made his way back to his chair and resumed his previous position, hands in lap.

"Perhaps you do still yet possess...some...use to me. Eh, Einarr?"

Einarr straightened up a bit. He would live another day yet.

"Instruct Eyulf to reroute our course back to Jotunheim. The child is an asset I am not willing to lose."

"That is...very impossible. Let's see, last time we saw Loki he was...I don't know, trying to destroy the world. And thirty."

Stark eyed Thor with an expression of utter disbelief and exhaustion. Not only was the sun coming up (an incessant reminder of the fact that it was now morning, and that he hadn't gotten any sleep), but he knew Pepper would call the second she found out that Tony had cancelled the interview on the Avengers building. And he did not in the least feel like explaining the past few hours.

"Deaging is not such a rare thing in the Nine Realms, Anthony. Many attempt to take their names out of the Book of Hel, if succeeding, resulting in being 'reborn' as a child. Even more common is simple..." Thor wracked his mind for a word the mortals would understand. "magic, as you would call it. But it isn't very often used on anyone but prisoners of war who have been through such terror, such...torture that they cannot take the memory of it. So they are transformed into a child, free to grow up without memory of the pain they went through."

Thor turned to the small child sleeping on the couch. His brow furrowed in puzzlement. Although he himself had never seen it done, deaging had been often studied by the two curioius Asgardians when they were but children. Loki had even learned the incantation to perform the deed, but had been foiled in attempt by Odin who didn't much appreciate his mother being subject to the curiosity of the young magician.

But even after the incident, the subject had been pursued by the young princes. Loki (who had always been the more "book friendly" of the two) soon lost interest, though, when numerous, secret attempts proved fruitless. So it was forgotten, giving way too battle strategy and weapons training.

Funny, how after all we've been through, it comes up again now...

But Thors nostalgia was broken when Tonys irritated voice wrenched its way into his consciousness.

"That's not possible. I've run tests on the possibility of deaging-"

"Actually..."

Everyone turned in surprise too Bruce, who had until now been forgotten in the surprise of Thors sudden revelation. His blue gray eyes looked on at the group with the guilt of a child being caught stealing cookies.

"SHEILD ran successful deaging tests on some plants and stuff. Sorry, Tony...they didn't want me to tell you..."

Starks eyes bugged out of his head. He soon found his typical suave and flashed an undeniably fake, forced smile.

"Anything...else...I should know?"

"Yeah. Pepper called and she's on her way back now."

Tonys face fell. Great. Just great. No interview. Angry girlfriend. Mystery kid apparently labeled deaged Loki. This day was turning out to be possibly one of the worst he had had in a long time. He closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose.

"So what're we gonna do with the kid? This isn't exactly the best place for babysitting. And if it is Loki, he's technically an enemy of Earth and has to be handed over to the proper authorities. Aka Daddy."

Thor turned to Stark, eyes flashing fire. Even dispite his brothers recent villainous behavior, Thor still acted the protective big brother, and he wouldn't be parted from the younger when he was needed.

"If it is Loki, which it is, my father will not in the least appreciate having to inflict punishment upon a small child, whether he was an uncontrollable murderer or not. I am keeping him here, Man of Iron, whether you allow it or not."

"Do you even know how to take care of a kid? You're a prince, it's not like you have much qualification for babysitting."

"I am not going to sit upon him-"

"Who are you...?"

The fighting immediately stopped in light of the small voice behind them. Slowly they turned to see a little boy with big, green eyes gazing at them uncertainly. He remained lying down, seemingly too weak to sit up, and he was shaking slightly, with fear or fever the heroes didn't know which. But from being able to see him awake he looked about two or three.

Thor walked over to him slowly with an uncertainty of his own. If this wasn't his brother, authorities would be called and the whole ordeal would be over as soon as it was started. If it was...there was no safe place for the previously known bane of the nine realms.

The child backed up slightly, still unsure of the band of heroes. His dark brow furrowed, though a gash on his forehead kept him from expressing too much. This made him look more confused than anything and, all in all, completely and utterly adorable. He hugged the black and white blanket that Bruce had covered him with closer too his face so only his eyes could be seen.

Thor bent down eye level too him, resulting in the boy hiding his face completely. The demigod sighed and bent his head. Though he hated too admit it Tony had been right. He had no experience with children whatsoever. In truth they almost indimidated him in cause of the fact that he had almost no idea what to do with them. But if this was his brother...

"Loki...?"

The boy uncovered a vibrant green eye and gazed at the flaxen haired prince with intrigue.

"How do you know my name...?"

Tony groaned inwardly. So it was Loki. Nick was going to be beside himself.

Thor grinned slightly. This was going to be interesting to explain.

"Because I'm your brother, Thor."

Loki blinked and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Thor's my age. You're old."

Thor opened his mouth, closing it in a few seconds. He did this a few more times, resulting in causing himself to look very much like a fish. Steve, who had been silent for the past few minutes came to Thors rescue. Unlike the Asgardian, he did have some experience with children, coming from a neighbourhood where babysitting jobs came abundantly.

"Actually you're the same age. But-"

He was interrupted by a tornado of red hair and a business suit flying through the door in three inch heels. Pepper threw her bag on the floor and clomped over to Tony looking absolutely furious. His eyes grew wide and he made a last desperate attempt to hide behind Natasha, who rolled her eyes and stepped aside to leave the "man of iron' completely vulnerable.

"What. Were. You. THINKING? I have been organizing this stupid interview for MONTHS, Tony, MONTHS! You whined and complained about it nonstop and I finally, FINALLY got it. And now that I do finally get you your stupid interview you go off and decide to cancel on me. CANCEL! AFTER MONTHS! MONTHS! Of nonstop planning and working around scheduals, you CANCEL at the last minute. You're so STUPID!"

She then proceeded to pick up her bag and smack him with it multiple times.

"I don't think you've ever used the word stupid so many times in one lecture."

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE, ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS!"

"Aw c'mon Pepper, stop yelling. You're scaring the kid. I mean, seriously."

Pepper stopped hitting Tony with her purse in surprise.

"What kid...?"

Tony motioned to the couch, where Loki had long since recovered his head in light of all the yelling. Thor sat next on the edge with a hand on the small, covered shoulder taking in the sight with slight bemusement. Pepper walked over, redropping her purse on a silverware laden table and kneeling down next to the figure.

"Hey, sweetheart-"

"Please. Don't...call him sweetheart. That's wrong on so many levels."

Stark hid his face in his hand, turning beet red. Even though the "god of mischief" had been somehow transformed into a child, hearing his girlfriend call him 'sweetheart' was just too much for him. Pepper glanced back at him and sighed, standing back up and crossing her arms.

"Where did you even find him? And why is he even here? His parents are going to be worried about him..."

"His parents? Pepper." Tony took her arm and sat her down on a brown leather chair. "That kid, the boy you just called 'sweetheart'? Yeah, that's Loki. The "I almost destroyed New York with my alien army" Loki."

Pepper stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. Her already taut face tightened with irritation, and she stood up at his level.

"That's impossible."

"You wanna bet?"

**Soooo that's it! I hope you enjoyed it, if there's anything you'd like to see in later chapters feel free to let me know I'm open to adding new fun stuff 8]**

**Also, I don't know how many of you knew this (I certainly didn't 8D), but Loki did actually get deaged in the Marvel comics! He got his name out of the Book of Hels, which is where I got that whole 'Book of Hels' part in this chapter =D I don't know...I found that really cool X3 *fangirl squee***


	3. The Second to Final Choice

**Hello again! Yay, I'm happy you liked the second chapter! I'm still in awe at the reactions I'm getting to this, ya'll are the best 83 Sorry, this ones a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but I promise a nice long fourth chapter 8] **

**Also, for reviews and such I'm going to start putting the replies in the chapters, because there are some reviewers that I can't PM back for whatever reason and I don't want you to think that I'm ignoring you. Because I absolutely love all of your reviews :) So I'll do those at the end of this one and do that from now on ^_^**

**OH and one final thing...I'm going to be starting a new fanfiction! =) Two actually, one is going to be Doctor Who and the other is going to be War Horse =) So...yeah thats it ^_^**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**I don't own anything owned by MARVEL =)**

Pepper looked at Tony with doubt. Although she didn't know much about the previous events of attempted world domination (she had gone with Jane Foster during that time, as Phil Coulson had suggested on their final meeting in the elevator), she had seen many of the newscasts and pictures from the SHEILD newsletter. The suggestion that the horrible incident had happened at the hand of a toddler was more than a little hard to believe. And in his present condition of flinching at every sound...

Pepper shook her head. Then she looked back at her boyfriend, his eyebrows raised with expectency.

"How...how is that even possible...?"

Tonys expression changed to one of contained delight, the look he gave when someone asked him a hard question that he knew full well he could answer. Any excuse to showcase his genius (even if the answer hadn't been known ten minutes ago) was a welcome chance for the man of iron. And though she refused to admit it, this look plus his intelligence and devil may care attitude was exactly what attracted Pepper Potts to the tall, scruffy man before her. Though, at the moment by her slightly worried expression no one in the room would have guessed.

Just as Tony was about to impress her with his explanation of deaging, Bruce stood up with his hand out and grabbed his shoulder, abruptly silencing him with his urgent expression.

"Better to wait till he's not in the room. He's been through enough already...don't quite want him to know he was formerly a psychotic demigod."

Although he knew Bruce was right, he couldn't help pouting a bit from not being able to impress Pepper.

"Aw c'mon. You spoil all my fun."

Bruce grinned and slapped the shoulder he had been holding. Tony smiled back and looked back at Pepper, who was still standing there with anticipation. He shrugged apologetically. She gave a small smile back but almost immediately became all business, steeling her face.

"Have you told Fury yet?"

"No. No I've been avoiding that as long as I can."

Peppers eyebrows shot up.

"Well you may want to let him know that Earths most wanted is staying at the Avengers building."

"I never said he was staying."

"Well he doesn't exactly have anywhere else-"

"Guys."

Clint, who had been mainly staying out of the way in light of the slight chaos (he, too was intimidated by children), held up his currently ringing Droid with a grim expression.

"It's Fury."

The room froze with suspence. Like Tony, they all knew they eventually had to tell SHEILDs leader. But also in accordance, they were all planning on keeping their newest addition a secret for as long as possible. Even just long enough to get Loki a bit more used to Earth. However, all those plans came to a screeching halt as Nick Furys dry voice crackled through the speakerphone.

"Barton. You're late."

Clint cleared his throat and glanced at the silver tiled floors. This wasn't going to be easy. At all. He looked back up and held the phone out further so everyone could hear easier.

"Sorry, sir. Something came up."

"And what in the world might that be?"

Hawkeye paused and looked at Loki. His already enormous green eyes were as big as saucers, staring at the phone in awe and amazement. But despite this he looked tired, all in all just need of some rest. Clints heart softened slightly and he glanced at Natasha. She looked at him with her typical cool gaze, though for the slightest moment a hint of a smile graced her face.

"We found a kid last night during the storm. We had to make sure he was okay."

Silence. Nothing could be heard but the uncomfortable shifting of agents in the background, probably just as eager to hear what he was going to say.

"Do you know who he is?"

Clint shot the Avengers a look of "now what?". All eyes looked to each other, Thors always squintish eyes stony under furrowed brows. No matter what the man said, he would keep his brother safe. Even if that involved leaving Earth to do it.

Bruce had a similar mindset. Within the past few hours the boy had become his patient, whether technically official or not. He still had many injuries that needed proper care and there was no way he was letting him leave without the care he needed. And Steve also had grown a bit attatched to him, as his morale wouldn't let him leave anyone who was hurting alone.

Tony and Natasha weren't quite so convinced. Sure, he was hurt. But he was Loki. Just months ago he was destroying New York, endangering millions and killing hundreds each day. Despite this new form, neither quite trusted him yet.

Hawkeye took a deep breath and set his jaw.

"Yes, sir. We...Thor thinks that it's a deaged Loki."

More silence. This time without the agents in the background. In this silence, no one dared move. Any sound might result in helicarrier cleanup.

"I...will contact you in an hour."

The forced calm gave way to the decisive click of hanging up. Uneasiness set in.

"So...who's hungry? I know I am."

With that the man of iron set off in the direction of the island in the centre of the room, rummaging through the cupboards for something to eat. He emerged with a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and a large red bowl. Steve cocked his eyebrow incredulously and stepped forward.

"Shouldn't we be figuring out what to do? If Nick says no to Loki-"

"Steve. Look at the kid. Who could say no to that face? I mean seriously. And besides it's 10 a.m. and I haven't had breakfast yet. I'm flipping hungry."

He continued his reply by digging into the box, grabbing a fistful of cereal, and shoving it into his mouth. Pepper frowned in irritation and Natasha sighed.

"Tony, you're worse than a two year old."

Tony moved to the counter and poured the cereal into the bowl.

"And that's why you love me."

Pepper exhaled. But just then the power came back on, lights and all other electronics that had been turned on before the power outage came roaring back to life. Lokis eyebrows shot up (as far as allowed by the gash on his forehead) and he pulled down the blanket completely so he could see better. Thor looked down at his brother and chuckled. He had always been the more fascinateable one. He picked the boy up, careful not to irritate any of his injuries. It was then he realized that the simple, brown, course clothing he wore was absolutely filthy. Bloodstains marred the fabric almost all over, making Thor feel a bit lightheaded.

"You are aware he shall need new garments...?"

Tony whirled around and pointed at Thor, cereal bulging in his cheeks.

"No. I am not going shopping for a little kid. The fangirls will swarm. And if they (and they will) find out that said kid is Loki..." He shivered. " Yeah, not a good idea. We have enough problems as it is."

"Fine, you stay here and babysit him. We'll go shopping."

Natasha crossed her arms at the looks of surprise she got from the previous statement. Though she wasn't usually one to go on girlish shopping excursions, she did enjoy it when the occasion arose. And besides, the prospect of being able to get the 'god of mischief' something completely embaressing was just to good to pass up. Maybe something nice like 'I love my mommy' might be appropriate.

"I'll stay back too. I want to get a look at the injuries with the medical stuff before he can get worse."

Tony gave a silent sight of relief. Phew. He wouldn't be alone after all.

Bruce stepped forward to Thor with his arms open. Thor looked from Bruce to Loki, who had fallen asleep. Then with a sigh he relinquished the boy to Bruce, who quickly disappeared into a now working elevator. With that, all but Tony began to prepare for the days shopping excursion.

**And there you have it! I hope that you like it, feedback is definately appreciated =D The next chapter will have fangirls, Avengers shopping, Tony babysitting, and Furys final decision on Loki =) **

**Reviews I couldn't reply to:**

**Guest: Buaha! Updated 8]**

**Guest: Haha thank you! I'm glad you liked the Pepper outrage 8D (Pepper mad was always one of my favorite parts of the Iron Man movies X3 She's so funny when she's mad)**

**amy: Alright! I'll put some in the next chapter, because I couldn't really fit it into this one 8'( But there shall be some bromance. Muahaha**

**Neko: Bahaha ikr? XDD Glowsticks are my decor of choice 8D And hm...idk...maybe Clint just likes bright shiny things 83**

**EcHo246: Daw fankies so much ^.^ And oh ikr!? 8D Little!Loki is just so cute X3**


	4. A Simple Hour of Insanity

**Hello my lovely readers! 'Tis wonderful to see you all =D I actually ended up getting this one done relatively quickly, because I actually knew what I wanted to do (shocker XD) and I got some AMAZING suggestions/inspirations from mah reviewers (special shout out to GothChiq80 and EcHo246, because I used your suggestions ^_^ And thank you all again. You're all amazing. All of you 83) so I wanted to get this done so I could show ya'll =D I really hope you enjoy it! ^_^ ALLONS-Y!**

**I don't own anything owned by Marvel =)**

The mall was absolutely packed. Countless people flowed in and out of stores, taking a few minutes to take a gander at odds and ends or to wave halfheartedly to someone that they knew. In many of the store windows were the signs 'SALE! Final chance to get what you want for CHEAP!' or 'Semi annual sale! Get it while its here!'. These signs were most probably the culprit behind the mall being more occupied than usual (a feat in and of itsself in New York). And while cheaper items were most always better, the crowded area was the equivalent to a warzone to the band of heroes (and Pepper). Because more often than not the cheap clothes, accessories, and makeup attracted the Avengers most fearsome foe; fangirls.

Steve winced at the thought. Alright, so maybe fangirls weren't the enemy. In truth, the fact that girls found them so fascinating and attractive was really quite flattering. There had been many days when he had gotten fanmale from girls that had brightened his day. But then there were others when they just flat out scared him. Days where he had gotten chased down the streets by camera weilding females screaming 'STEEEEEEVE I LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUUUU!'. Hopefully today wouldn't be one of those days.

He looked over to Thor. Judging by his slightly perterbed expression he was having the same second thoughts about their 'outing'. Thor had earned many more marathons down back alleys than Steve had, much to the point where he had stopped going out without a hood or something similar to hide his face and hair. Even now standing across the street in the shadow of a large building he fingered his red striped hoodie nervously.

The remaining few didn't have to much of a problem. Clints typically were more stealthy, generally hiding behind inanimate objects (or each other) with binoculars because of his nasty habit of threatening them with his ever handy bow and arrows if they so much as came within five feet of him. He wouldn't actually do anything to them, but as long as they thought he would they left him alone. And Natashas fans were boys, so they were a bit more relaxed. Blessedly, Tony didn't come along. The crazy man actually ENJOYED all the attention. Every trip outside was extended by at least an hour with pictures and almost every other fan request imaginable when he was present.

The picture on the streetlamp in front of the group turned into a little white picture of a man walking, awakening them from their silent meditation of fandom. Thor eagerly threw his hood over his golden hair and tied the drawstrings tight. He and the Avengers made their way along the impatient fray of traffic to the gargantuine building before them. As soon as they made it, Pepper guided them to a park bench to the left of the entrance.

"All right. Here's the plan. We don't want to be in here for too long because we have to get back for Nicks call. So, we'll have to split into groups to get everything done. I've divided us into two groups and each of us has something to buy. Boys, you get normal clothes and Natasha and I are going to be in charge of pajamas. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head and Pepper nodded happily. With that she motioned for Natasha to follow her and they set off in the direction of the mall entrance. The boys remained standing there quite awkwardly.

"So...where exactly are we supposed to go for this...?"

Steve voiced what secretly all of them had been wondering. Obviously, none of them having children, they didn't quite know where to get childs clothing. Plus all avoided the mall if at all possible for smaller stores with less people, so they had absolutely no idea where they were going. With that in mind, they too made a beeline to the door in search of a childrens store.

Tony sat in his workroom gazing at the computer in front of him. On the screen was the seemingly unending list of functions in the tower, and in the top right hand corner was the percentile of outgoing power in the reactor. The neon blue display read 94%, a relatively morbid number taking into consideration all the pressure put on the generator. And at this point, Thor had been right; a candle was more reliable than Tonys invention. And Tony hated being wrong.

So the second everyone had left, he made his way down into the lower levels of the tower, into the workroom he had first perfected the implant in his chest. Around the room were the many different suits of armour he had, along with many machines and the few remaining cars that hadn't been smashed in the previous alien attack. In the centre of the room was a large computer, drab in comparison to everything else. But a dull grayish colour masked the heart of the tower. This was where the reactor, security, and weapons were controlled, along with Tonys mechanic butler, JARVIS. Unfortunately, JARVIS had to be shut off so the reactor would be more stable, much to Tonys dismay. And now he was on a mission to complete the mission, hopefully which would result in a power source that wouldn't shut off whenever it stormed.

Tony frowned and placed his chin on his fist. Everything seemed important in its own way. And the more he mulled it over, the more he found some situation in which every item would be necessary. In short, nothing was getting done. He had just about given up when Bruces face showed up on the screen, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, Doc. What's up?"

The side of Bruces mouth twitched and he glanced behind him, where a white sheeted bed lay in front of a screen laden with medical readings and the like. He looked back and down, where he began fidgeting with something out of Tonys line of sight.

"Just checked out the kid with the medical stuff. It's-"

He was interrupted by a small groan and he looked back again. Then the doctor looked back to the screen, eyes stony.

"I'm coming down, I'll talk to you then."

"Cool."

With that the image transitioned back to the display and Tony went back to looking at programs. Surely Pepper wouldn't miss her office functionability...and even if she did her reaction would be worth it. He grinned and moved it to the trash bin. Now if only the group would hurry up and get back...

Bruce entered through the glass door, causing Tony to twirl around in his office chair to face him. He crossed his arms and leaned back, motioning for Bruce to talk.

"Whatever technology was used on him is way beyond anything we have. All the cuts are done with precision, half of them going down to the bone. Somehow, he has whole bones that have been sawed in half without breaking skin or muscle tissue...a few of them have been..." He scrunched up his face in thought. The lack of technology was causing him to not be able to convey exactly what he was trying to say, and anything he found was far to amateur to explain it. "...kindof 'taped' back together. Not healed, just kindof...staying together like a puzzle. Any wrong move could cause it to completely shatter, so I can't fix it."

Bruce pursed his lips in irritation. He hated finding something he couldn't fix...especially where the problem caused pain to the subject involved. Part of this was attributed to his own unfixable condition, though he had long since grown accustomed to it. Especially after joining the Avengers.

Tony stared at him with his typical dry expression. It really didn't make to much sense in the scientists mind, whatever Bruce was trying to say sounding a bit silly because of the technology block.

"So...there's nothing you can do."

Bruce gave a helpless expression and a small shrug. Then his face suddenly changed to panic as he snapped his wristwatch up to his face, rolling his green/yellow flannel up to his elbow.

"Crap. I gotta go, Pepper wanted me to go to the mall and help shop."

Starks eyes went as big as saucers and his eyebrows shot up. He jumped out of his chair with his arm out in hopes of stopping his only other fellow babysitter.

"Woah. No, you have to stay and help I can't...I don't...I don't do kids. Like is there some kind of special language they speak, do I have to feed him some sort of...kid food or...what? How-"

"Hey. You've fought an army of aliens. You deal with fangirls on a regular basis. I think you can handle a three year old. Just make sure he's careful and stuff."

Bruce gave a smile (and a small sound Tony thought sounded deviously similar to a maniacal laugh) and waved, exiting out the glass door one, up the stairs, and into one of the two adjacent elevators, leaving Tony to seethe. He was supposed to stay and help. But no, Pepper had to recruit him for shopping duty. He didn't feel so bad about taking away her office now.

Begrudgingly, he followed Bruce but took the other elevator, punching in the number of the medical floor. A few seconds later he was in a white room, alone but for a thin, dark haired, three year old. He sighed and turned his smile up to 'fangirl swoon mode'. Maybe that's how toddlers communicated...thats how the Gerber baby commercials worked anyway.

Nope. Apparently not. Because Loki just stared at him as if he had three heads, making the man of iron feel completely and utterly vulnerable.

_I'm never having kids..._

Tony turned around and scratched his head, picking his brain for anything that might help him. Pepper had visited her younger cousins a few times, and she mentioned something about the fair and playing Wii. He exhaled. Last time he checked, there were no 'fair-ish' things in the Avengers building. And Tony sucked at Wii. Hm maybe he'd enjoy Arther reruns...

Starks thoughts were interrupted by a slight tugging on his button up shirt. He looked down to see a pair of enormous, striking green eyes gazing up at him with all the cuteness of a lost puppy.

"Might I have some form of sustanance...? I apologize for asking but..."

That...he was not expecting that. Tony knew Asgardians were more Shakespeare in their speech (he had no idea what Thor was saying half the time), but for some reason he wasn't expecting it out of someone so young and...tiny. And the way he looked just about ready to bolt seemed wrong. Far more expecting of a slave than a prince of Asgard.

Tony nodded and picked up the child, wincing slightly at the rough fabric the boy was wearing. Then he made his way back to the elevator and punched in the number of the debriefing room, shifting Loki in his arms slightly. The dark haired prince gave a gasp as the doors glided closed and a feeling of shooting up came over the pair. He clung a bit more tightly to Tony, something he was a bit uncomfortable with, and he patted the child on the back a bit awkwardly. He decided immediately he wasn't ever going to do this ever again.

The doors swished open, and Tony stepped into the debriefing room. He set Loki on the green couch and made his way back to the island. After a thorough examination of the cupboards he grinned and picked up a small bag of cotton candy. He had been saving it to see Thors reaction to the fluffy candy, but the 'bane of the nine realms' seemed a much better oppurtunity. He also found some Pop Rocks and a blueberry muffin, so no one would yell at him for not giving the boy anything healthy. Then, with a devious expression he walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Loki, tossing him a tuft of pink fluff. He looked at it incredulously, then followed Tony and popped it into his mouth. His eyes bulged out of his sockets as the candy disappeared, earning a surpressed laugh from Tony. He gave the child some more, and between the two of them they polished off the whole pack. The same was true with the pop rocks (though Loki hadn't liked them as much, as he began crying when the little nuggets exploded in his mouth. So Tony ate most of them) and just as Loki was finishing his poptart, the rest of the group entered...with an unexpected guest.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! GET OFF ME, YOU FOUL CREATURE!"

Thor was whirling around frantically, desperately trying to pry a costume clad fangirl off his back. She was holding on with a vicelike grip, squealing something between the 'unequal priviledge of being able to touch the god of thunder' and asking for his autograph. Steve was trying to help, all the while dodging Thors swinging fists and the girls red cape. Everyone else hung back, not quite sure what to do. Eventually the girl was flung off the flaxen haired prince, and a large tube labeled 'fangirl exit' suctioned her out. Thor leaned against the wall, panting.

"We were ambushed just outside the tower. The rest of us made it in without a problem, but Thor dropped his bag."

Steve stepped forward, humour tugging at the corner of his lips. Even though the sudden event had more than likely scarred Thor from ever going outside again, it was really very funny to see a warrior bested by a fangirl.

But the occurance was soon forgotten, and Pepper collected the few bags of clothing. The boys hadn't been to successful, though Bruce had been helpful in finding some stores. Their purchases mainly consisted of some jeans and a few shirts. Pepper and Natasha had gotten the best deals, so therefor had gotten a bit more (probably more than they needed to, as Tony pointed out). Though a certain pair of glow in the dark, Iron Man pajamas warmed Tony up to the idea of having a kid in the Avengers building. Not much, but just a little. So that's what he ended up wearing after a bit of arguing (Clint wanted a dinosaur shirt, Steve a tank, Thor an animal campfire (he had taken a liking to s'mores), and Pepper the Iron Man pajamas with Tony. Natasha and Bruce couldn't care less. Loki also didn't care much as he had begun to feel a bit sick after all the cotton candy).

And finally, after the 5 minutes of utter insanity, the band of heroes crashed on a group of chairs and couches. Thor took Loki, who had fallen asleep, and took residence on the couch next to Bruce. Natasha and Clint sat in a red couch opposite them, and the few remaining plopped down in recliners. But the peace was broken by Clints phone. Everyone was immediately alert, for they all knew who it was.

Nick Fury.

Sure enough, the leader of SHEILDs commanding voice came over the speakers. Thankfully he sounded a bit more relaxed than previously, leading them to hope.

"I've taken your current...situation into consideration. For my part..." He paused, causing everyone to hold their breath. "...I say what the heck, keep him if you want. But if he causes ANY trouble, he's gone. No questions, no whining. But unfortunately, it's not exactly up to me."

All hope that had been built up deflated a bit. But the main battle had been winning over Fury, so there wasn't to much that could be harder.

"Loki is an intergalactic criminal. I'm only speaking for this...realm. The real authority falls to Odin."

**So there ya go! =D I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or critisizms let me know! I adore hearing from you ^_^ The next chapter will have some flashbacks of Lokis capture with the Chitauri (which will have some torture violence, just warning you ahead of time =D), another thunder storm, and stuffed animals! =D **

**Reviews:**

**Kelalexshipper: Haha ikr? I love fangirls in Avengers fanfics XD They're so insane XP**

**Guest: You know it! Avengers pjs are the best 8D (I made my own 8] They're really fluffy) And thanks!**

**Lady Ri of Cherith: Daw thanks! 83 Oh ikr!? Little!Lokis so cute! 83 Can't do to much against the older Loki either...83 /shot/ Like...Hiddleston smiles and the newly converted fangirls immediately do his bidding XD**

**HotaruSim989: Yeah, same. Especially shoes, personally =P And totally! Shopping for kids is so much fun, their clothes are so tiny XD And yeah guys clothes are beast.**

**GothChiq80: Agreed =D Loki definately would have turned out better had he gotten the attention he needed, instead of Odin giving it all to Thor (Not really a big fan of Odin personally...=/ Thor's awsome though ^.^). And oh. My. Gosh. O_O ...*adds it into story* That's a really good idea. And thanks you so much, I'm glad =D**

**septimaluna: Haha, here ya go! =D I'll do some more Loki mischief in either next chapter or the one after 8D**

**Ynath Esrith: Oh ikr? XD Protective big brother ftw ^.^ Yeah Odins...shmeh -_- And oh definately, with all the different personalities and strengths they'll do a better job =D **

**Jacquelina-Comm: Haha I'm glad you're excited =D Yaay I'm glad you think he's cute XD**

**Azatji2012: I know! I love deaged Loki XD He's such a cutie 83 **

**EcHo246: Aw that'd be so cute! =D ...*puts it in story* Muahaha fangirls XD There'll definately be more in later chapters ;) And yay I'm so glad! =]**

**Arrows The Wolf: Haha nah maybe just terrify them a little bit...*maniacal laugh* ;P**

**Zedax: Omigosh thank you so much! =D So happy you like it! ^_^ **


	5. Safe and Sound

**Hello my lovelies! 83 Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the others, it gave me a lot of trouble for some reason =/ Writers block...yay. Another reason it took a bit longer was because I wanted to draw a little Loki for the cover picture thing for this story 8D I absolutely love to do artsy stuff and I thought it might add a wee bit to this ^.^ **

**Alsoo! This story has gotten to 101 followers...omigoodness. Thank. You. All. So. Much! I can't even begin to tell ya'll how awesome you are 83 (and thank you again EcHo246 83) *sniffles* *bestows plushies upon readers* **

**Ok...I'll stop now ;P I hope you enjoy it! ALLONS-Y!**

**I don't own anything owned by Marvel =)**

* * *

Odin Allfather burst into the feasting hall, opening the doors with a certain gusto that caused the numerous lords and ladies to flinch in expectancy of something horrid. All heads whipped from the long, golden, food laden table to the frazzled king in the doorway, who stood still holding the door with his head down. An eery silence ensued, taking the place of the pleasent chatter that had been filling the air previously. The only sense of movement were the torches that burned in the four corners of the room.

"Leave. Now. All but Frigga."

Queen Frigga, who sat at the head opposite the empty seat typically taken by her husband, raised her delicate eyebrows in surprise. Few things could upset the Allfather so much. And some deep female intuition told her she wasn't going to like what he was going to say to her. But nevertheless she gave a reassuring nod to the nobles sitting at the table. They all hastily nodded back and scurried out the door past Odin, who had stepped aside to let them through. When they had all exited, he slammed the door behind them and made his way to the table, leaning on it with his head still down. His silver hair hung around his face like a curtain, hiding his face. Frigga continued sitting calmly with her hands folded on her lap. But her calm face hid a deep aprehention of what he was to say.

"What is it...?"

Odin inhaled and exhaled slowly, his large hands clenching into fists. Then he straightened, revealing a stony face with troubled blue eyes.

"Loki somehow has found his way back to Midgard. The Furious One said he is deaged and says he has no memory of the...incident. The final decision of his future has fallen to me, in light of his current status."

Friggas hands flew to her open mouth and tears filled her sky coloured eyes. Loki was safe. Her child was safe. Ever since he had mysteriously gone missing from his cell, the immortal queen had been beside herself. It took countless search parties to convince her that there was no hope in finding her lost boy. And through many teary nights she had found slight solice in hope that he was safe somewhere. But that somewhere had just seemed so far away...but no longer.

Suddenly Frigga realized the weight of what her husband was telling her. Loki was deaged with barely any memories...and Odin was to decide a possible punishment for the boy. And with the anger he had treated the young jotun with at the first trial, a second trial with an escape in light promised to contain a worse punishment than a life of complete solitude (his original sentance). Frigga shot out of her golden chair in desparation, making her way to Odin with a sense of determination she had never had before.

"You will leave him on Midgard! He is safe there, Thor will take care of him-"

"It may not be the Jotun we have to protect, Frigga! Did we have to protect Loki when he near destroyed Bifrost? Did we have to protect Loki when he took the throne through his deceit and trickery? Did we have to protect Loki when he attempted to take over Midgard? No! We were obligated to clean up his mess! He has been nothing but trouble ever since he entered into Asgard. It would have been better if-"

_SLAP_

Frigga slapped him, causing his head to snap to his shoulder unexpectedly. He blinked in surprise, having not had the slightest idea his wife could hit someone so hard, as she rarely lost her temper. He turned back to see blue eyes marred with tears. Her expression was contorted with an anger only a mother could have and she shook. She gripped the edge of her cream covered dress, whether to keep herself from striking him again or to have something to hold onto Odin didn't know.

"All these things he did to gain YOUR approval. Through all of his time here, never once did you take notice of him. When he showed exceeding promise in sorcery, you mourned the fact that he was not able to fight like Thor. When he displayed a formidable cunning unlike anyone in Asgard, you punished him. You favored Thor in every aspect, how was he not supposed to become jealous?"

Icy silence ensued. No one had ever said anything like this to him. Ever. And it stung like nothing else, especially hearing it from someone so beloved.

"But he must be punished-"

"If he was punished now, he wouldn't understand why."

Odins weak argument was immediately silenced by Friggas resolute statement. Her face changed from anger to a mask devoid of emotion. She turned to the door, but stopped just as she was exitingand turned back to her husband.

"I trust you will make the right decision."

* * *

_He lay in the large, slate coloured cell he had been living in for the past two months. Small pools of blood formed under him as he tried desperately not to move. Moving hurt to much, but so did breathing, so all in all being immobile wasn't helping too much. But at least the Bad Things weren't hurting him. Breaks from whatever torture they planned for him came far and between, so he learned to relish in it when they came. _

_Suddenly heavy footfalls caused his already laboured breathing to come in short, wheezing gasps. They were there, they were coming, they were going to hurt him, what was he going to do..._

_He whimpered and curled into a ball as some invisible door opened, and armoured, serpentine creatures entered. One of them uttered a gravelly laugh and kicked the small figure, making him cry and curl into a tighter ball. He wanted to go home..._

_But daddy doesn't like me..._

_A sharp rod stuck into his already damaged body and sent an electric shock through his body. Over and over, countless times. Finally, blessedly when it stopped he was to hurt to move back from his sprawled form to his ball. And then the thing took out a whip-_

"NO!"

Loki shot up in his bed. It took him a moment to realize that he was in the nice peoples house, and not in the ugly prison he had long since began calling his home. A blue striped comforter covered him, and he buried his face in it, crying silently. Even in the cell he had had dreams of previous torture, and those times turned the only genuine peace he had into a nightmare. He didn't want to remember, especially now when everything was so luxurious that he was terrified that all of it was a dream anyway. The soft clothes, comfortable bed, kind people...

He lowered the comforter and bit his lip. The voice out of the little box had seemed nice enough, but the uncertain way he spoke of 'Odin' made Loki nervous. Later, the big blond one had explained that 'Odin was their father (Loki still didn't quite believe that he was Thor. Secretly he thought he was a bit crazy), and his hope of staying dwindled to near none. Father was always yelling at him for the schemes he and the young Thor had carried out, where Thor got away with a simple 'don't do it again'. He didn't hate Thor for it, but he didn't think it was fair.

Finally, admitting he wasn't getting back to sleep, he hopped down from the bed (it was far to tall for him, as he was extremely small for a three year old) and made his way to the door. He reached up to the silver ball the mortals used to open doors, but pouted when he realized his arm was just short of being able to reach it. So he plopped down and stared at the door. Maybe if he glared hard enough it would open.

His eyes opened as wide as saucers when it did actually open. But his sudden excitement was crushed when Natasha appeared from behind the door, clad in her typical black training suit.

She looked down at the small figure sitting in front of her. The only trace of surprise on the Russians face was a slight pursing of her lips and the raising of a delicate eyebrow. 'The Black Widow' leaned against the door frame, still holding the door open too look down on him. She wasn't quite sure how to talk to children (like Tony), so having something to cut them off from each other if necessary was a welcome comfort.

"Hey. Bruce sent me to get you, dinner's ready. And Steve's got something for you."

Lokis eyebrows shot up. Something? Had he done something wrong? Or was the something a good thing...? His face transitioned into an expression of slight confusion. Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. The few hours of sleep had improved neither her patience nor her current irritable attitude (after the call from Nick, they all crashed in their separate rooms). So she scooped the boy up and crisply walked down the stairs to the debriefing room. On the island were numerous articals of food, all haphazardly thrown onto a plate to be called a meal. Tony was currently working on his "masterpiece" with all the pride of a little kid in a tree house. Everyone else was either eating or just finishin, gathered around the island in a large semicircle. Pepper didn't seem to be present, and the power had once again failed. Both of these excuses fully explained the lack of a proper meal.

Thor was the first to notice the pair. He grinned and set down his monsterous concoction of so called 'food' and walked towards them.

"Hello, Brother! I trust you slept well. And greetings, Widow! You look more awake since our last-"

"Don't. Talk to me."

Natashas deadpan expression cut off Thors friendly greeting, and she made a point of glaring him down for a bit longer before returning to the couch she had claimed as her own. Thor stood frozen for a bit longer, not entirely sure whether he should be intimidated or amused. After some thought, he shrugged. Even on Midgard, females were impossible to figure out.

"Come, Brother. I will prepare you sustanance-"

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit the room with a blinding light. Thunder cracked, causing the group to gasp in surprise. All except Loki, who gave a small squeak and clung to Thors leg, trying to hide from the lightning. The nightmare was still a bit to close, and the lightning was only reminding him of it.

The sudden light left the room in complete darkness. The glowsticks from that morning had long since dwindled to a simple shadow of light, so at that point they were absolutely no help at all. So, resigned to the fact that his tech was currently failing in horrendous amounts, Stark exited the room, grabbing his coat and mumbling that he was going out to buy some candles (he was quite sure Thor was positively beaming at this point).

Bruce chuckled and set his plate next to the sink. Watching Tony and Thor irritate each other was always fun, seeing as how it wasn't every day you got some witty back and forth banter from the god of thunder. And the fact it was all in 'Shakespearian', as Tony called it, made it even more entertaining.

He walked back to the island and began to put away the food that wasn't being made into a meal for Loki. Then he frowned, the doctor in him shooting to the surface. Assuming by the state he was in when they found him, whoever had taken Loki probably hadn't properly cleaned him...

_Ew_

"Hey, kid. Sorry, but eating'll have to wait, we've gotta give you a bath."

Loki made a face of complete and utter distaste, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head. He then crossed his arms and gave Bruce a glare, causing him to sigh with the realization that the boy was exactly like any other kid his age-dislike of baths and all. But whether he liked it or not, he would be clean, even if it took all of the Avengers to do it. Bruce was determined, which meant it was going to happen despite any protest or tantrums.

Thor, who had stopped making food when Bruce spoke up, nodded in agreement.

"I agree. It would be for the best."

Loki turned his glare on his older brother, pursing his lips with indignation. He plopped on the ground with legs crossed, utterly determined not to relent to the awful idea of a bath. A battle of wills had begun.

"Nuh uh. I don't want to."

Bruce deadpanned and crossed his arms. He didn't exactly want to manhandle the poor kid, seeing as how he had gotten enough of that over the past few months. But sooner or later he needed to be clean, sooner rather than later. And if there was no other way than actually forcing him too...

Steve, who had been observing the scene with Clint (he was just finishing his food and was just about to begin conditioning his bow. But in light of the new turn of events with Loki and Bruce he decided on watching instead) and Natasha, frowned and stood up. A hopeful strategy had begun to form in his mind, but he wasn't sure if it would work. In his older form, Loki was the god of mischief and lies, so he probably wouldn't have been suseptable to a bit of bribery. Maybe in his younger form...

He walked over to Loki and knelt down in front of him, holding something behind his back. Loki looked up a bit, his glare turning into a pout. Steve grinned and prayed that his plan would work.

"Hey...if you take a bath...you can have this..."

He whipped the thing from behind his back and held it out to the boy. Lokis eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly. It was a strange...brown, fluffy creature with shiny, black eyes. It didn't appear to be hostile, but he couldn't be sure...though it didn't appear to be attacking the soldier, so it couldn't be to dangerous...

He poked it hesitantly, and was surprised when it didn't react. It just hung like a limp rag, but the more Loki looked at it, the more he started to like it. It had a certain...friendly quality about it. He held out his arms to it with a look of expectancy, and Steve grinned, handing it to him. Loki giggled and squeezed it as hard as he could, causing Natasha to summon all of the self control she posessed to keep herself from 'aaw'ing.

Tony, who had walked in just as Steve was offering the teddy bear, grinned and leaned on the wall, bag in hand. Steve, all american super soldier, had just bribed someone. A kid none the less. He made a note in the back of his mind to make sure to not let him live it down.

So as Bruce and Thor went off to begin Lokis bath, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Tony set off lighting candles around the room. Soon the room was lit in warm candlelight, the typical hard metals of the room softening into a myriad of orange and yellow hues. Rain began to pelt at the large, floor length windows, but it almost added to the calmness of the scene. A damp, pleasent smell filled the room, and finally after a long day, all was calm.

Clint sighed. Times like these were few and far between for the typical crime fighting life of the heroes, so whenever it came up it was a welcome change. He glanced over at Natasha. She looked perfect illuminated in the light of the candles, her features softening with each flicker of flame. The spy truly was a beauty...

He shook his head slightly and looked away. The feeling of idiocity took over, causing the archer bite his lip. Nothing could ever come of a crush, especially in such a profession as they were in. It was foolish, and it could be dangerous. And if he couldn't keep his feelings under control, he would be in danger.

Bartons thoughts were broken by Tony, who elbowed him with a questioning look. To this he gave a look of irritation at being interrupted, and took his perch on a stool in front of the counter, conditioning his bow. Tony shrugged. The archer was a mystery to all, which was perfectly fine. There was a certain understanding of 'leave me alone and I'll leave you alone' between the two men, of which was a welcome break from the constant badgering of Steve and Bruce when something seemed out of place.

With that thought, Tony took a candle and left the room. The other three were boring him, and quite honestly, he was still a bit tired. Plus there was nothing to do but sleep without the power on.

* * *

Thor lay on his bed gazing at his ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. A candle was perched on a wood nightstand, which was about the only peice of furniture in the room aside from the bed. The rain continued to pour, making plinking sounds on the glass of a window behind red curtains. All in all, the setting was very relaxing. But too much was going on in the god of thunders head to relent to sleep.

Who had taken Loki and tortured him? It was true that he didn't exactly have many friends in the nine realms, but there also weren't many that would have gone to the extent that was obviously taken with him. Certainly no one in Asgard or Midgard. Jotunheim perhaps, but there wasn't much of a possibility that Loki could have gotten into Jotunheim from the Tower.

He closed his eyes. The Tower. A prison cell with no windows or doors. A place of utter silence and darkness. The place for unforgiveable criminals, to be locked there for eternity. Some had gone insane, and still others had begged to be let out until their vocal chords were useless. A terrible place alltogether.

Thor opened his eyes and sat up. How in the world could he have escaped? Even Odin could barely enter and exit, with all his power. Perhaps if Loki had been taken from the Tower by someone...?

Lost in his thoughts, the Prince of Asgard didn't hear the knock at his door. So he was surprised when his door opened and a figure bearing a candle entered. Thor recognised him as his brother, judging from the height of the light from the ground. The boy made his way to the bed and hopped up, setting his candle next to the original on the nightstand.

"I cannot sleep."

The statement was simple, and Thor nodded in agreement, though from further examination of the boys face the child looked completely exhausted. Loki crawled over Thor to sit next to him and squirmed under the covers. Thor followed suit and lay back, though didn't have any idea what to do afterwards with his inexperience with children. A long silence ensued, and Thor would have said something if not beaten to it by Loki.

"Do...do you think I will be able to stay...? I do not have anywhere else to go...I don't want to go back to them...I don't want to go back..."

The rest of his thought was cut off by his quiet sobbing. He curled up and squeezed his bear a bit tighter. Thor lay stock still, dismayed and irritated at his lack of tact. He tried to think of what Frigga had done when he was upset. A memory came of a lullaby, and Thor tried to remember it.

_Barnet legges i vuggen ned, _  
_stundom gråter og stundom ler. _  
_Sove nå, sove nå, i jesu navn,_  
_Jesus bevare barnet_  
_Mamma tar meg på sitt fang,_  
_danser med meg att og fram._  
_Danse så, med de små, _  
_danse så, så skal barnet sove_

Soon, the sobbing stopped and Lokis breathing became deep and even. Thor sighed and set his jaw in determination. No matter what Odin said, the prince of asgard would protect his brother, even if it meant disobeying him.

* * *

**There ya go! =D I SOOO very much hope you enjoyed it, feel free to let me know if there's anything you want to see in the next chapter, I absolutely love the suggestions you guys are coming up with! I have the best readers ever x3 3**

**Also, here's the lullaby that Thor sang. I was looking for something on Youtube and completely fell in love with this one, it's so beautiful.  
watch?v=ZDHe4MGMSjM**

**Thank you for reading! I love you all =D The next chapter will have Jane (hehe Jane/Thor X3), Coulson (no, he's not dead in this story. I like Coulson to much XD), Odins final decision, and more fangirls ^.^ **

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**UnifiedNations: **_**Yay! 83 Loki needs a hug =D **

_**HotaruSim989: **_**Haha, of course, it's Odin D8 *rants with you* And yay! I'm glad you liked it 83 **

_**Guest: **_**Aaw thanks! 8D**

_**Arrows the Wolf: **_**Or will there...? 83 *dundunDUN***

_**GothChiq80: **_**Hm probably yeah, you're right =D And ooh yeah...I honestly hadn't thought about that lol =D That's really good...! And hey no problem it was a really cute idea, thank you for letting me use it 83**

_**Kenizz: **_**Haha yay I'm glad! =D And aw thanksss! =D**

_**IzzyDelacour: **_**8D *explodes with happy* Aw thank you so much! I am so glad you like it so much =] *glomp***

_**EcHo246: **_**Haha of course I did! It was suuuuuch a cute idea 8D And haha yeah I love fangirl stories XDD They make meh chuckle X3 Aaaand another great idea O_O ...*writes it in again***

_**Zedax: **_**Aw thank you so much! 8D**

_**Raccoon Girl: **_**Haha, yes ma'am! =D Here ya goo ^.^**

_**Cloverifique: **_**BAHAHAAA! XD I know I had been looking for that too before I wrote this, and you're so welcome! 8D If there's anything I can do to make it even more so, let me know 8D And haha of course! There's nothing about Loki not to love XDD *is a Loki fangirl* HAHAHA! Iron man pjs ftw! XD Muahaha it shall be revealed...soon...:3**


	6. Resolute

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took like...forever to post. My computer crashed and sadly I can't abduct the laptop as often when everyone else is using it ;) So this took a longer time...blah =(**

**Also, updates are going to start coming a lot slower, because I'm going to be starting school on Thursday and I'll have even less time to update DX (*cries*). But I'll update whenever I can and I'll try my hardest to update at least twice a month. At least. Hopefully more. **

**The last thing and I'll stop bothering you ;D. A reviewer brought it to my attention (thank you, virginger ^_^) that seeing as how Loki was physically abused for months, he would have been more silent, uncertain, and hesitant. I completely agree =D. Sooo, sorry for making him a bit OOC (for lack of a better acronym/word), and I'll try to gracefully change it during this chapter =]**

**Anyways, ENOUGH WITH AUTHOR RAMBLINGS! Time for the story :) ALLONS-Y!**

**I don't own anything owned by MARVEL, Susan Collins, One Direction, or whoever owns Skyrim =) Basically if it's owned by someone else, it's not mine ;) (not trying to be sarcastic, I just don't remember who owns the cultural referancy things I used 8o) **

* * *

_"I want you to go and assess the situation."_

_Coulson stared at his boss with the typical expression of stony silence every agent of SHEILD took with Nick Fury. He was not someone to be trifled with, and no one by any means wished to transition to his bad side. But going and remeeting the one who had just about killed him was not something Coulson was exactly looking forward too, and something he would very much like to avoid by any means necessary._

_"Sir, wouldn't Ms. Hill be more fitted to this job?"_

_Fury raised his eyebrows and stood up from the cushioned, black chair he had been sitting in. He then made his way around a large desk to stand in front of Coulson. _

_"Are you defying me, Agent Coulson?" _

_His expression didn't change, though inside he desperately wished he could say yes. Not many things could instill in him the fear that Loki could. The clever insanity that he had posessed while in the prison of SHEILD had scared him to death, and the knife he had taken to the back hadn't helped that fear. But there was nothing he could do to change Furys mind. He lowered his head, and Fury returned to his desk._

_"Leave."_

Agent Phil Coulson walked down pedestrian littered streets with apprehension. So lost in thought was he that he was utterly oblivious to the uncertain glances he earned from his black suit, dark sunglasses, and large silver briefcase. A few children stared and pointed, asking their parents why the man was dressed like that. To this the adults simply shook their heads and continued on their way, half dragging persistant children behind them. SHEILD had become rather famous from the alien attack of months before, and this attributed to the attatched mindset of avoidance that came with anything concerning the agency. After all, if they had the power and technology to hold their own against a whole race of alien, who knows that they might do to anyone that got on their bad side?

Couson grinned at this and stopped at the crosswalk separating him from the large tower that served as his destination. He shifted the brifecase from one hand to the other and began surveying the crowd (a habit he had picked up from years of being a spy). Everything appeared to be normal...though one woman seemed to be just as anxious as he was. Coulson frowned and lowered his sunglasses slightly to see her better. Though not immediately apparent to the naked eye, she was extremely tense. The woman was constantly looking around or fixing her hair, only for the offending brown strands to fall right back into place. Something seemed familiar about her however, although she was standing a few people in front of him.

Without attracting any more attention than he was already getting, he squeezed his way past the mass of people towards the woman. Just before he reached her, she whipped around to face him, resulting in Cousons immediate recognition of her.

Jane Foster.

Her brown eyes were wide, and her jaw was set in determination (not a rare characteristic with Jane). But on realizing the suited man was Coulson, she relaxed and turned back around, fixing the sleeves on her jean jacket with still a bit of apprehension. Jane motioned for the agent to join her with a flick of her head, to which Coulson immediately complied.

"SHEILD didn't tell me you were coming along."

"Well I don't exactly work for SHEILD now do I?"

Their low tones didn't mask the slight bitterness Jane had in her voice. She had never genuinely trusted SHEILD after the incident in New Mexico. Even when they had protected her from Loki during the months he was in New York, the fact that they came up with a fake reason to get her to the faculty hadn't sat well with her. There was to much behind the scenes when it came to SHEILD, something the hated with a burning passion, though there was nothing she hated more than the idea of working for an agency like that.

The light across the way turned, and everyone began walking. Jane and Coulson followed suit, each focusing on the destination at hand. Though, they continued talking on the way over.

"So what are you doing here, then, if you weren't sent by SHEILD?"

Jane paushed before answering. She'd had many reasons for coming today, the fact that Thor was there not being one of the lesser ones. And although she did have a certain liking towards Coulson, she felt rather odd admitting that she had traveled all this way just to see the 'god of thunder'. The concept of deaging had also had a certain magnetic quality about it, its science having baffled and intrigued her for years. There was also the question of where in the universe had the Jotun come from, and how did he get there. Jane looked at the white barred crosswalk under her feet. She could very well give him all these answers, but then he might ask how she knew so much. That was something she didn't feel like answering, as she wasn't sure she was supposed to even know that Loki was back in New York. But rumours had been going around online, so it was completely likely she could know without truly 'knowing'. It was a risk she had to take.

"The science of deaging is something I've been curious about for a while. There's not to many-"

"Deaging?"

They reached the sidewalk, and Phil stopped her. By the look on his face, that was something she hadn't been meant to say.

_Crap._

* * *

Loki shot up in bed, gasping and groping for his bear. The sunlight streamed into the room, the curtains having been pulled aside and the candles having been long extinguished. Morning already. How long had it been since he'd slept all night...? Or since he knew the difference between night and day?

He had had the nightmare again...which made him realize how stupid he was being. How could he have trusted the people so quickly? The first memory of the Bad Things that he had was one of trust. And then he was betrayed. He squeezed his bear and buried his face in the fur. That wouldn't happen again. It wasn't as if he deserved all the nice things anyway...

The door suddenly flew open, causing Loki to duck under the covers in fear of the unexpected noise. The door closed, and the boy peeked out from under the covers to see Tony Stark standing there, looking slightly confused but otherwise his normal cocky self. His dark hair was mussed (fashionably of course), and he was clothed in jeans and a leather jacket. He crossed his arms and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"'Kay, kid, time to get up. We're going out again today and they want you to go with us this time."

Loki looked up at Stark, then at the pillow. He didn't exactly want to go out anywhere...but he was a bit scared to find out what would happen if he said no. So far there hadn't been anything that looked frightening, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything in the tower. He looked back up at Tony, not quite sure whether to say anything. Stark shifted uncomfortably and smiled, hoping to put the nervous looking child at ease. He reached up to pick the boy up, to which he took a sharp intake of breath and clenched his fists. Stark frowned and put a hand on his hip and one on the bed, gazing at Loki with curiosity.

"Well...you come down when you're ready. Hurry up, we're gonna be leaving soon."

Tony got up and left, closing the door behind him softly. Then he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows with concern. The kid hadn't been acting like that yesterday, had someone done something?

"I'm sorry for bothering you, sir..."

JARVIS' voice came through the speakers in the wall, startling Tony out of his thoughts. He adopted his normal persona and continued walking down the stairs towards the debriefing room.

"Talk to me, JARVIS."

"Agent Coulson and Ms. Foster are on their way up. I've notified all the other Avengers."

A deadpanned expression took over the man of irons face, and he quickened his pace. SHEILD. The nosiest agency on the face of the planet in Starks opinion. Coulson was allright, but he still wasn't to pleased on how Pepper had acted when he entered the months before. Jane...he had never met Jane. According to Thor she was nice enough, but he wasn't about to trust the tastes of someone who talked like William Shakespeare. She might end up being some nutcase.

"Tell them no ones home."

"It's too late, sir. They're in the elevator as we speak."

"Dang."

Stark burst into the room and examined the room for Coulson and Jane. They weren't there yet, but everyone was standing near the elevator door in expectation. Thor appeared a nervous wreck, his shoulder length blond hair having been brushed (and undoubtedly sprayed with some of Natashas hairspray) and sporting the red flannel Tony had worn the day before. Steve and Bruce were similarly clothed, Steve in blue, Bruce in brown. The only two still in 'uniform' were Natasha and Clint. The Black Widow didn't care for casual clothes, as neither did Barton. Both preferred their leather garb, which tended to be actually rather comfortable.

Tony clapped to get their attention, the deadpan expression still on his face. As soon as all eyes were on him, he began walking towards the island and pointing to the elevator.

"I want this as short as possible. Five minutes and they're out."

Thors mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows arched with disbelief.

"Surely you are not serious! I haven't seen Jane for months-"

"Sorry, big guy. I don't like SHEILD in my house. Makes me feel awkward."

Just before Thor could reply, the elevator opened and there stood Jane and Coulson. The previous argument was forgotten and the Prince of Asgard stood stunned. Jane looked beautiful, not that she didn't always, but a special sort of beauty graced her on this day. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, but that was completely allright with him. He was genuinely just happy to see her.

Introductions and pleasantries were exchanged, and soon the room quieted into silence, and Thor asked Jane the question everyone had been wondering.

"So, what brings you both here today? We had not been expecting you, or else we would have had a glorious feast prepared!"

Jane smiled and tucked a peice of hair behind her ear. But before she could answer, Coulson cut in. He took off his sunglasses and adopted the expression of tolerance he always had when speaking to the Avengers.

"Deaging. And Loki. Fury sent me to see what's going on."

The room became icily silent. Thors previously elated face became grave as he clenched his jaw and slightly furrowed his brows. Tony sauntered over to Coulson with arms crossed. With one eyebrow cocked he attained the expression of a teacher catching a student cheating on a test. Coulsons face remained calm and collected, though inwardly he was rather irritated. The agent found almost everything about Stark to be annoying.

"Well, SHEILD hasn't learned to keep to itsself, now has it?"

"Not when there are people like you are around."

"That's mean."

"Grow up, Stark. You don't keep us informed, so Fury took things into his own hands."

"He doesn't need to, we've got it under control."

"Oh? Jane found intelligence online that would say otherwise. Rumours are going around online that you've got a new addition in Avengers Tower, by heresay named deaged Loki."

"Yeah, and where'd she find that, fansites? Stuff like that's going around all the time, it's nothing new."

"It is when they end up being right."

"Oh please, he's not even recognizeable at this point, _he's three_. We could take him outside and no one would notice it was Loki."

"Could you, now?"

"Yep. You wanna come with us?"

"I'd love too."

"A' right. Come on, guys, let's all prove Coulson wrong."

Tony turned his back on Coulson, leaving the agent internally fuming. Stark, however was extremely confident. Sure, Loki had some resemblance to the older 'god of mischief' that had been in New York months before, but only that. He was obviously younger, and his personality was alltogether different from the psychotic one of his thirty year old self. There was no way anyone would ever think it was actually him...though there was the question of capricious fangirls. His confidence dropped down a notch or two. Whoever was saying that a deaged Loki was living in the tower would probably see him and just about explode. And with the way the boy acted that morning, the outbursts of crazed females probably wouldn't agree with him.

Stark moved to go get the boy, but he was stopped by Natasha. Her green eyes were silently blazing, but she was still entirely calm.

"You really think this is a good idea? If someone does notice him, it's going to be all over the news. Stop and think."

Her whisper vocalized everything he had been uneasy about. But his confidence wouldn't be shaken, and there was an even unlikelier chance that he would admit defeat to an agent of SHEILD. It was almost as painful as telling Pepper he was wrong.

"Everything'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Fine, but don't expect the rest of us to clean up after you."

"No cleanup necessary."

With that he walked away, completely aware that he was agitating almost everyone that day. All in a days work.

He walked up the stairs, his ego doing backflips as he imagined what would happen on the outing. Tony would be right, and he would give Coulson the 'I told you so' he had always been longing to give him. Or he would be the one getting the 'I told you so' from both Natasha and Coulson. Ew.

Stark opened the door to see the boy sitting near the opening, probably listening to everything that had been going on. Loki tensed, and then looked at Tony with a look of uncertainty. Something still didn't seem right with him, and Tony couldn't help but be a bit worried. He squatted down and folded his hands.

"You hear all that?"

Loki gave a small nod, his eyes darting from the door to his feet. He wore jeans and a green T-shirt bearing white lettering that said 'I do what I want'. Tony personally found it a bit obnoxious, but Pepper had insisted it was adorable. Now it just seemed out of place on his thin frame and newly timid disposition. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, but maybe it would get him to snap out of it also. But something told Stark that Thor wasn't going to be to happy with his brothers change. He just hoped that he wouldn't be blamed and that Coulson wouldn't say something stupid to scare the kid.

* * *

After they got ready and Coulson and Jane were introduced to Loki, they set off in the direction of the grocery store. Unfortunately because of the recent power failures, the refrigerator had stopped working. In effect, all the food in it had gone bad, so they were in need of both food and a new refrigerator.

They moved towards the store, Steve weilding the shopping list and Bruce advancing to grab a shopping cart. Loki hung back a bit, examining the large building with anxiety. The creme coloured, concrete walls towered above him, and at the top held a large blue sign that said 'Price Chopper'. The transparent doors slid back and forth on their own, causing the boy to wonder if they were alive or not. They sortof reminded him of a mouth, and the people going inside looked like they were being eaten. He decided he didn't want to go in, though he wasn't sure if he should speak up or not. It might make them mad.

As soon as Bruce found a cart suitable for their purposes, the Avengers entered the store. Loki closed his eyes and followed suit, still slightly terrified of the sliding sheets of glass. Thor looked down and saw him, placing a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't run into anything.

Upon entering, the Avengers were met with an array of colours and smells. One direction blared over loud speakers (Steve began singing along, to which Clint threatened him with an arrow to the knee if he sung one more word) while a quiet mixture of conversation and cash registers filled the air with a pleasing hum. They paused a moment to take it in, followed by a short chaotic episode of who would buy what. Because while they were heroes, sadly most of them were close to broke, Thor being dismally so. In the end Tony was left with the biggest bill much to his displeasure (all except poptarts, which Bruce volunteered to buy).

At first, everything went smoothly. They bought all of their food without any trouble, and Tony even found a refrigerator on sale. He was beginning to think of all the ways he could reiterate his 'rubbing it in' to Coulson, when suddenly a hoarde of costume clad females entered Price Chopper. Everything seemed in slow motion as they recognized the Avengers, crazed excitement setting in on their faces.

"DUDES, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

Bruce was the first to react, tearing off towards the emergency exit with bags in hand. Thor and Steve were the second, each wildly looking around for alternative exits that weren't blocked by their adoring fans. Coulson and Jane stood stunned, Jane especially so. Then she spotted a girl dressed as Thor, who was eyeing him with longing. Jane narrowed her eyes, glaring at the girl with all the intensity that the girlfriend of a superhero can have. Thor-girl noticed this and retreated almost immediately.

The rest, however barrelled forward, screaming words of love and devotion for their favoured heroes. Even Tony felt fear strike into his very soul, and he took off to follow Bruce. He also grabbed Clint, who had been frozen in terror.

"COME ON, KATNISS, THE HUNGER GAMES HAVE BEGUN! GO FOR THE FOREST!"

Soon the Avengers were all but gone...except for Loki who had been forgotten in all the commotion. He stood stock still in his place, green eyes wide opened in terror. Upon seeing him, however, the girls ceased their advance. Their eyes went wide and puppy dog faces over took each of their expressions.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

"He's the one living with the Avengers!"

"Ohhhh he's so lucky."

"I'm going to go home and write fanfictions all about him!"

"He's so cute!"

"Hey...he kinda looks like-"

"HAVE AT THEE, VILLAINS! UNHAND THE INNOCENT CIVILIAN!"

Thor burst into the room, weilding his hammer ferociously. The girls squealed and parted to let Thor through. He grabbed his stunned brother and re-exited the room without a problem, as the girls were so overtaken by cuteness and the 'god of thunder's show of protection that they were unable to pursue.

* * *

_"Sir, we have found the place. It will take some exact pinpointing, but we should be able to enter within hours."_

_Einarr glanced away from the window to look at the Chitauri who had disturbed him. He was much smaller than Einarr, most likely a recent addition to the crew. His armour was new and shining, yet his eyes did not seem young. They had a sense of gentleness about them, as an old man who had seem far too many wars. _

_"What is your name, leftenant?"_

_The smaller Chitauri straightened a bit. Superior Chitauri rarely took the time to ask the identity of their lessers._

_"Asmundr, sir."_

_Einarr gave a serpentine smile and nodded again, stalking towards him with claws clicking on the silver floor. He placed his hands behind his back and straightened, causing himself to be more than a head over Asmundr._

_"Good. You will be rewarded for your work, Asmundr. Leave now."_

_Asmundr gave a stiff bow and proceeded in leaving the room. Einarr gave no thought to his strange reaction to his 'reward', but walked to a panel and pressed a button with a clawed finger. A crackle filled the room, followed by Thanos' craggy voice._

_"You disturb me again, Einarr? You are foolhardy."_

_The second in command simply grinned. _

_"Sir, we've found him. We can enter the rift in mere hours time."_

_Silence followed, causing Einarr to wonder if he had been cut off. But in a few moments, he heard a sound that chilled him to the bone; Thanos was laughing._

* * *

**And there you go! =D I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you SOO much for reading! And thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed, it means so much to me 83 The next chapter will have a bit of why the Chitauri want Loki, some of the actors from the Avengers, and ADVENTURE TIME! 8D And Skyrim. 'Cuz Skyrim's cool X3 Love ya'll!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**UnifiedNations: **_**Daaw fankies! 83 And yay! Loki is now happy again =]**

_**Linzerj: **_**Aaw thank you so much! =D I'm glad you like him ^_^ Hehe ik I love fangirls. And thanks! I hope dis is satisfactoryyyyy?**

_**AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy: **_**I hope so =D I have some stuff planned I hope you'll like :) And yay!**

_**EcHo246: **_**D *hugs back* Yay I'm glad you liked it 8D Hehe...or will he...? *dundunDUN* **

_**Arrows the Wolf: **_**Buaaa sorry D8 I'll add it in the next chapter to rebuild your dreams of kitties =3**

_**D: **_**Haha thanks I'm glad you like it! XDD I hope this was enjoyablee? =3**

_**Guest: **_**Thank you! =) Here ya go =D **

_**coverifique: **_**YESSSSS LOKI SPOILING! 8D Loki must be spoiled! Lots and lots of Loki spoilz x3 Haha yeah Odins obnoxious XP Hahahaaaaa! XDD That's a good idea...*adds* =]**

_**Hibatsulova1827 0-0: **_**Yeh-yuh! Protective Thor yay X3 **

_**Firehedgehog: **_**Haha thank you =)**

_**Vikishus: **_**Bahaha! XD I'm so glad you like it! 8D **

_**HotaruSim989: **_**Haha you know it, smart three year olds ftw =3 Yeah, silly tower =D**

_**virginger: **_**Oh yeah, you're probably right O_O How did I not...? *headdesk* Omigosh thank you soo much for pointing that out 8O *cookies* And aaw sorry I didn't mean to make you cry XD *gives tissues* Though i suppose that's a good thing...? **

_**coffeecarrier: **_**Aw thanks so much, that means a lot =)**


	7. Keep Your Eyes Open

** Well hello there again! It's been a while hm? Sorry for taking so long, September has been a ridiculously crazy month for me. So far in school, we've had waaaaaay more homework than I would have guessed, so most of my time has been taken up with school-y-ish stuffs =P And FINALLY I have time to write now. Hurray!  
So, because theres a holiday a month coming up, I'd like to start doing 'special chapters'. =D They probably won't be part of the major storyline, just little things expanding on Loki cuteness =) If that would be to confusing, please let me know and I won't do it 8o Anyways, enough with my ramblings! ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

_Loki sat in a cumbersome, metal chair with his arms and legs fettered in adjoining chains. The tricksters head lolled back feebly, his dark, matted hair sticking to the side of his face. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to ward off the numbness that threatened from the close-fitting shackles. Had he not been wearing the thick, green tunic custimary of Asgardian casual wear, the cutting rings of iron would have lacerated his wrists deeper than they already were. A pair of light brown pants worked similarly. _

_As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit cell, he tried to remember how he had got there. Everything seemed so disjointed...the events of yesterday bled into each other and created a large jumble of nonsense that only made Lokis head hurt worse. He closed his eyes and sighed. In two days time, it would be Thors coronation. Surely the older demigod would be furious that he was not able to attend..._

_The last thought made him smile despite his current situation. Although he was marginally jealous of his older brother, Loki was genuinely happy for Thor. Although...he wouldn't be able to resist the urge for a bit of fun...nothing too detrimental...but just enough to entertain him...Loki's reverie was interrupted by the door ahead of him suddenly being opened, causing a blinding white light to flash him in the face. His face scrunched up in an effort to keep the offending light away. The light was eliminated just as quickly as it had come, though a dimmer light replaced it. And although at this point he was able to open his eyes, the glowing orb prevented him from seeing his attackers which were just beyond it. Indignance surged through him at this."Who are you? I am a prince of Asgard, I have the right-"_

_"We know who you are, Jotun! Do not weary us with your inane chatter...it wearies the mouth and spoils the senses...we cannot have that..."_

_Loki was taken aback. Jotun...? Why would they...?_

_"They will be looking for me. My father-"_

_"BE STILL!"_

_An ironclad backhand to the face silenced their prisoner, causing his head to spin and his vision to darken. Despite the sudden outburst, however, the trickster had become fully awake and was now further analyzing his situation. Whatever creature was holding him had needed to step out of the shadows to hit him, but the glimpse was unlike anything the young prince had seen. Gray scaled flesh covered a sharp boned skeleton, which was almost fully conceiled by multiple pieces of armour. The thing had almost seemed reptilian...suddenly the appearance summoned the picture of a being he had recently studdied. Black eyes, muscled body, warlike disposition..._

_Chitauri. Beings who traveled between dimensions, not ever on anyones side, shapeshifters. Creatures that ingested the very minds and souls of the mortals in order to further fool whomever they pleased, to accomplish whatever they wished...and now they had him..."Peace, Stein. I do not want him spoiled...remember your place."_

_The one called Stein gave a low growl, but supposedly stepped back from the orb with clanging metal footsteps. Uncomfortable silence followed, broken by Loki (though his voice trembled much more than he would have liked it too)_

_"What do you want with me...?"_

_The one who silenced Stein gave a deep gutteral chuckle. It was he who moved into the light, giving Loki his first long glimpse of his captors. Taller than he originally thought, the creature was deeply muscled and was clad in a long, dark cape. Black eyes glinted unnervingly, giving the illusion that it was able to look into the very soul. A tooth edged mouth stretched in the grotesque attempt at a smile, which offered the idea that an expression of pleasure almost defined the essence of terror associated with this race. _

_"Since you will not remember this...I will tell you, Jotun. We need a way into Asgard. We want control of the nine realms. What better way than to penetrate the very fortress of Asgard? However..."_

_At this the Chitauri moved behind Loki, running his clawed fingers along the rim of the headrest._

_"...We cannot get in while in our true form. Far too noticeable. We need a new form...a powerful form...but we cannot ingest the minds of Asgardians. Thankfully...there is a Frost Giant in contendance for the throne of Asgard..."_

_Loki froze. Frost Giant? Surely they weren't talking about...? _

_The Chitauri stalked to the front again, smile gone and a general like persona taking over._

_"These are the last memories you shall have in this form. I do not promise that this will be painless. But then again..."_

_A smile returned, and he stalked backwards back into the shadows. _

_"...You will not remember. Farewell, little prince."_

_Suddenly a blinding, terrible pain pierced his mind. In too much pain to even scream, he clenched his fists. It blinded him, choked him. It was as if his very mind was being ripped from his skull. Much faster than calculated in his mind, his memory began to fade. Memories of the past years were whisked away into oblivion, leaving way to terror as the whole of his identity was ripped from his grasp. During this time, he was faintly aware that everything seemed to grow larger, and the chains seemed to become looser. But then, it ended. Finally, blessedly, it ended. And there was only silence._

_Silence..._

* * *

Loki opened his eyes, gripping the covers. The dreams disturbingly vivid tone left him utterly shaken, and only after a moment or two was he able to distinguish reality from the dream world. But this had been the first time he had had a dream where it wasn't an actual reiteration of things he could remember. It was more an addage of knowledge. Much like someone telling you about something you did while sleepwalking...except no one told him this. No, it came directly from his own mind. And that terrified the fragile three year old.

The boy turned to his bear with a slight pout. After the incidedent at the store yesterday, Loki decided he wanted someone to talk too. The other people scared him a bit, seeing as how they left him at the mercy of the...Fangirls as they were apparently called. So he couldn't confide in them. All that was left was the bear (which he resolved to name Fluff)

"Am I going insane...?"

Loki ran his tiny hands along the fur, stopping at the head and shaking it gently in reply to his question. He then pulled it close and squeezed it. His face crumpled in worry.

"I think I am...Maybe you do not like me...I don't..."

Light poured through the blinds, drying out Lokis eyes and making them burn. Burn-

A hoarse, hissing voice shot through the childs mind like a bullet. Painfully vivid images of the Bad Things devices sent him to his edge, and he covered his face with the animal and screamed. He curled up around it (it basically hid him from view, as the toy was nearly as big as he was), laying in his bed for a while before stretching out cautiously.

_I don't wanna sleep anymore..._

A growl suddenly penetrated the otherwise quiet room, and Loki was made aware of his very empty stomach.

_Maybe they'll have muffins._

He hopped out of his bed and pushed the door open (the door was always slightly ajar so he could open it, otherwise he couldn't reach the knob), Fluff trailing behind him. In the debriefing room, most were in a comatose state of half asleepness, most taking solace on random cushions. ONly Thor and Stark retained an air of their typical suave. Tony stood at the island fixing some of the mechanics while Thor sat on a large couch watching a large box. The black thing was mounted on the wall, colourful images moving and transitioning as the strange characters acted out stories. Strangely they seemed completely unaware of their prison, acting as if nothing were out of place.

Tony glanced up momentarily to see Loki at the top of the stairs, enormous eyes wide and mouth agape. He grinned, standing to greet him.

"Hey, kid. Hungry?"

Loki's expression changed to slight fear. Tonys heart further fell as the boy stared at the stairs below him as if he had done something wrong. He stood frozen, and Stark sighed. Abandoning his tools, he advanced to the boys line of sight, earnestly looking at him with pleading eyes (though his _Devil Wears Prada _shirt killed it a bit).

"Why don't you watch TV with Thor. I'll get you a muffin."

That got the boys attention. He looked at Tony with eyebrows raised. A slight smile brightened his face, crinkling his eyes.

"Muffin?"

The man of iron surpressed a smile and nodded. A quiet sound of a laugh came from the boy, ending however in his now typical frightened state. Tony sighed. Breakthrough? Yeah right.

Loki slowly walked down the stairs and moved to the couch next to Thor. Unfortunately, the seat was also much to tall for the overly small three year old. In an attempt to get on it, he pulled his upper body up, legs kicking in attempt to propel himself forwards. The movement startled Thor out of his trance. Realizing his brothers dilemma, he gently pulled the boy up. Loki voiced a thank you and transitioned to a sitting position. The older demigod watched with amusement while Lokis face adopted an expression of utter shock and amazement."T'is called television. Mortals created it as a form of hypnotic entertainment, it recieves many...'programs' and displays it on the screen."

Lokis eyes went wide and his head cocked to the side. Then he pointed to the screen and frowned.

"But...don't the programs get sad because they cannot leave the box...?"Thor was slightly taken aback, frowning and opening his mouth slightly. Not quite sure how he was supposed to explain the concept of the whole thing, he racked his brain for a way to explain.

"Well...no. The programs are not real, they're taped and sent somewhere that then plays them on the television. Here..."

Thor picked up the remote and flipped the channel. Instead of the bright, obnoxious colours of the cartoon they had just been watching, the TV displayed two men lounging in opposite chairs. Muted colours inhibited the room, and the man on the left reflected its bland taste. However, the one on the right looked familiar. Dark hair, the carefully shaped beard and mustache...

Both Asgardians gazed at the screen with matching confused expressions. The younger of the two looked back at the island (where Stark was busily searching for a muffin) and back at the screen. He looked back at Stark, peeking over the back of the couch so only his eyes and nose were showing.

"Are you real?"

Tony looked up in surprise. His dark brows furrowed, having no idea how the question could have come up.

"Of course I'm real. There's no one as real as me. I'm as real as they come."

"Unfortunately."Natasha entered the room, her dry sarcasm spurring Tonys overacting male ego. The assassin walked over to the couch, leaning on the backboard between Thor and Loki. Their confused expressions hinted at their dilemma. She couldn't help but be amused despite herself.

"That's Robert Downey Jr. He's a lot nicer than Tony. Not as big of an ego."

"I heard that."

Tony joined the three and handed the muffin to Loki. The boy took it without taking his eyes from the screen, his face stony in contemplation.

"So...he's not real."

Thor shook his head and sighed. This was why he never strayed from watching cartoons. All the other shows were too confusing, trying to figure out who and what was real and what wasn't. With cartoons, you didn't have to strain yourself, you knew exactly what was false. Midgardians were so confusing. The demigod switched channels back to the one with cartoons. Not much else could be handled this early in the morning without the Midgardian potion referred to as 'coffee'.

"No, he is...just watch the cartoons."

Natasha sighed in defeat. She was used to talking to people who got it the first time. No explaining, no going into detail. Black and white. Just how she liked it. This boy seemed to want to know every component of everything...something that persistently annoyed her. Because of this, her voice held no little amount of irritation, causing her to hastily exit the room. Loki shrank back in the couch, completely drawing back whatever relaxation he had exerted in the past few minutes. Thor noticed this and frowned, glancing at Tony questioningly. Tony flicked his head back to the door, motioning for Thor to come with him. The pair made their way outside.

"Something doesn't seem right. One second he's fine, and the next he's scared of everything."

Thor nodded in agreement, replying to Stark with intensity.

"I agree. I do not know what is going on...he was allright when he came here."

"Minus the fact that he was beaten nearly to death."

Thor and Stark turned to see Banner walking down the hall towards them. His chiseled features were thoughtful and his arms were crossed in front of a plain white T-shirt. Tony mirrored him, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall with one foot.

"So you're wondering the same thing as us."

Bruce shrugged.

"Not really. He's been having a lot of dreams, probably some of his time with the Chitauri with the way he's been reacting to them."

"And you know this...how."

"My room's right next to his and uh...the walls aren't very good at keeping loud noises quiet."

Thor frowned and turned his head, though keeping his eyes fixed on Banner.

"What do you...?"

"Um...screaming mostly. Not the most pleasant thing to hear at three in the morning. Unnerving, actually."

Banner gave a small shudder and looked from the two men in front of him. Both were frowning, though Starks calculating eyes stared at Bruce. Analyzing was one of the things he did best.

"So you ask him 'bout it yet?"

"No, doesn't seem like the kind of thing someone would like to talk about."

"Yeah but it's something someone needs to talk about. Take it from someone who knows."

Visions of torture flashed into Tonys mind. His own memories of capture had come back with a vengeance at the arrival of the small figure. Memories he thought he had control over, but apparently not. He hated it, but he also hated that the same mind ripping experiences that plagued him were happening to a three year old. An overly small, frail, terrified three year old. Tony in his own 30 year old state had had enough trouble dealing with it. He couldn't imagine what it was like for the small Jotun.

Bruce bit his lip and nodded. Dislike though he did, Tony was right. He motioned for the two to follow him and they all walked back into the debriefing room.

Nothing prepared them for the shock that followed.

The TV no longer showed the cartoons, but a newscast with a woman apologizing for interrupting the program. The cameraman turned from her to the road behind them. A tall man with shoulder length dark hair walked slowly towards them, a large army of Chitauri following him. In his hand he held a long, golden staff. The sight shook the three men to the core... For there on the screen was the older Loki.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope it was worth the wait =D Thank you to all who are reading this, you're the bestest ever X3 *gives Asgardian cookies* My next update will most likely be a Halloween special, and that'll include more Loki dress up, trick or treating, and pumpkin carving! Oh what fun! =D  
**

* * *

**_Fireheadgehog: _Aw thanks so much =D**

**_ Hibatsulova1827 0-0: _Muahaha FANGIRLSSSS! 8D 8D 8D 8D *Thor swings in on a vine and saves him***

**_ CrazyForCatz: _Hahaha yayyy! =D I had just watched the Hunger Games when I wrote that, so my mind was still in Cornicopea mode ;P Ah I'm so glad you liked it! 8D **

**_ HotaruSim989: _Haha you and me both XD And aw thanks I'm glad you like him 8D *happy dance***

**_ fan girl 666: _Aw thank you so much that means a lot 83 **

**_ Linzerj: _Haha Ik the gag reel was so hilarious D Excellent...the Avengers...mascot...XD Haha I'm so glad you liked it! 8D Muaha yess Thor always saves the day 8D**

**_pikachucat: _Hey thanks =D**

**_UnifiedNations: _****Yaaaaaay happy Loki! XDD And BAHAHA thats awsome! **

**_ Arrows the Wolf:_ Haha omigosh thats so perfect 8D **


	8. Filler Chapter: Trick or Treat

**Happy October! 8D **

**So, this is mainly a filler chapter to tide you over until I finish the next actual story-line chapter. Plus I wanted to give ya'll some more 'cute Loki'...cuz I felt like it :3 Besides...who wouldn't want to dress the Avengers in ridiculous costumes!? What fun! ^_^ **

**(Additionally, this happens out of story-line. So it's really random, I hope I didn't confuse anyone O_O I do, however, hope to give you more suspence as to what's going to happen next, seeing as how I didn't give you that yet 8] It's all apart of my plan...*maniacal laughter*)**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**I don't own anything owned by anyone else =)**

* * *

A crisp, fall breeze blew through the room, gently disturbing the curtains. The sudden chill woke Loki, causing him to pull up the covers to ward off the invisible invader. Had he had been tall enough, he would have gotten up to close them. But as he was about three feet too short, it would have all been in vain.

The boy gave a small pout at the offending window and decided that he wasn't getting back to sleep. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and jumped down, giving a small 'oh' upon hitting the ground that seemed to have grown farther away then previously. After reacquainting himself with his surroundings, he reached up and grabbed Fluff from the bed, dragging the toy behind him along with the cuffs of his far too long pajama bottoms (this time they were green and purple, to match the multiple 'Hulk' designs dotting the fabric). The boy tripped over them once or twice and stopped in front of the door. A very closed door. Big green eyes squinted in a pout, and Loki fell to the floor in defeat. Midgardian door opening devices were proving more a hassle than anything.

An hour passed in this position before Loki finally resorted to calling for someone. Not only was the room growing steadily colder, but someone was cooking something that smelled extremely enticing. Smells laced with sugar and warm spices drifted up through a crack under the door, making the boy lick his lips with expectation.

Finally, the door was opened by Bruce. Peeking around the door, he grinned at the sight of the eager three year old, who was hugging his bear and practically rocking back and forth with excitement. However, a sudden realization of the frigid temperature caused Bruce to frown. Grabbing a blanket off the bed, the scientist bent down and wrapped the boy in the covering.

"Geez, it's freezing in here. Why don't we go downstairs, it's warmer."

Loki gave a small smile and nodded. Bruce returned the smile, deciding to pick the boy up rather than have him walk (as the blanket probably would have caused him to fall down the stairs or the like). He gathered the boy up against his creme coloured sweater and set out. But he had gotten no further than the outside of the door before he felt a tug on his sleeve, which directed him to go back in search of the Loki's abandoned bear.

_Finally, after months he's starting to speak up... _

The truth of Bruce's thought shook him. Many months had passed since Loki's capture with the Chitauri. But the scars still plagued his dreams and mannerisms, hesitancy to admit pain or need being one of the more prominent. Most of raising the boy had turned into guesswork for the band of heroes. Feeding, comforting, even bathroom breaks had to be suggested and approved by one of the adults before the boy resorted to asking for them. It was a fact that pained every one of them, especially Thor. It had been suggested that the boy be sent to some kind of therapy, but it was an idea that the Avengers quickly dismissed. Not only would no one take the boy (in light of the events from previous months), but he had grown to be such a part of their daily life that it was difficult to imagine it without him. Bruce readily admited that he dreaded the day that it would all change (though hopefully that day wouldn't come for a while yet).

As they grew closer to the debriefing room, the delicious smell became amplified to the point where it made the pair's eyes burn. And upon entering the room, it became evident that whatever had just been baking had long since burned and been thrown out (Tony decided to try his hand at baking). There were multiple candles stationed around the room, in attempt to ward off the burnt smell. But it was a wonder the whole tower hadn't caught on fire with the 'cleanliness' of the room.

Assorted bags of candy were strewn all over the room. Bags filled with decorations and costumes lay on the floor with their contents scattered in haphazard mountains of colour. In the centre of the room, Clint stood on a ladder attaching bat shaped lights to the ceiling. It was proving difficult with both the rickety ladder and the overly hard ceiling, causing the archer to become more and more irritated.

"Stark, can we please not put these up? This is a pain."

Tony, who was currently sitting with Thor and Steve carving pumpkins, looked up at the archer with horror.

"Not put up the lights? Clint, it's a tradition. The lights go up."

An irritated grumble could be heard coming from the archers mouth, though silenced at seeing Bruce and Loki coming down the stairs. He gave a halfhearted wave and went back to his work. Bruce walked over to him with a slight grimace.

"You need some help?"

Clint grunted in reply, having missed the hook he was hammering and hit his hand instead. Bruce set down Loki, waving him off in the direction of the pumpkin carving threesome. The boy walked over between Steve and Thor, standing on his tip toes to try and see what they were doing. Both men looked down in surprise, having been so engrossed in what they were doing they didn't fully realize anyone else was in the room.

"Ah, hello, Brother! We are carving faces into the food that the Midgardians call a pumpkin."

Loki frowned while staring at the pumpkins. Both of them looked a bit frightening, but Thor's simply appeared to be a bunch of random shapes squashed together in the attempt to make a face. The boy couldn't help but smirk at the different shaped eyes and cockeyed crescent shape that was meant to serve as a mouth. Steve's was no better, though his was more obviously a face. And it didn't look like a happy face.

Stark stopped his carving and gazed intensely at his pumpkin. After a few moments of critical thought, he nodded. It was ready. The man of iron picked up his pumpkin and brought it over to the island, plopping a candle in the hollow expance. A work of art in squash form.

* * *

"Guys, I wanna go trick or treating."

The Avengers sat in the debriefing room. The pumpkins and bat shaped lights (which finally were put up with the help of Thor's hammer) lit the otherwise dark room, creating a slightly eerie mood. Bags of candy which were meant to be saved for trick or treaters had been opened and devoured by the heroes and the wrappers covered the small table in the middle. Loki sat between Thor and Steve, happily munching on a Tootsie Roll. Steve glanced at Stark, then back to the red laced sky.

"Do you think it's dark enough yet...?"

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned forward to grab a handfull of Reece's.

"Of course it is. It's never to bright to go trick or treating. Besides, it'll be good cultural experience for Hamlet and Othello."

"You just want more food."

"Yeah, yeah I do. Point-break ate all the good stuff."

Natasha shrugged. Then, standing up she crossed her arms and grinned at Tony.

"I'm up for it."

"A'right, everyone. You heard the lady. Suit up."

* * *

After dressing in their costumes, the Avengers met outside the doorway of the tower (all except Clint, who volunteered to stay back and hand out candy to anyone that came to the Avengers building). It was truly an amusing sight, seeing Earth's mightiest heroes clad in obnoxious costumes. Steve was dressed as the 10th Doctor (ever since being introduced to Doctor Who by Bruce, he had become a die-hard Whovian), Bruce as Gimli, Tony as Sherlock, Natasha as a black cat, Thor as an Angry Bird, and Loki as a monkey. Soon after making sure everyone was present, the group made their way around the city. Loki got the most, as his big eyes and overall cuteness created the affect of over generosity. About and hour passed in this way, then they made their way back to devour their candy. But on their way back, they ran into Nick Fury, who was dressed as Mace Windu. That one moment made the entire night worth it (though for Tony, the sight of Phil Coulson dressed as C3PO was the thing that made the night truly eventful)

* * *

**And that 's it! I hope you enjoyed the filler, and I can't wait to show you the next chapter =D (also, yay for Doctor Who reference? 8D I'm still in post-Pond depression DX *cries*) Thank you to all who read, reviewed, and favorited this. You're wonderful, you beautiful people, you X3**

* * *

_**Cartlin: **_**Yeah, I know, I'll explain that later ;) Wow, sorry totally made Bruce seem like a jerk there D8 That'll be fixed in later chapters (and I hope he made up for it in this one...? 83**

_**Lightning Streak: **_**Oh, I'm so glad! =D Haha, I'll try and update before the month is done ;)**

_**UnifiedNations: **_**Hahahaaaa! XDD Alas, by the end of the month it shall be...reveeeeeeeeealed! 83 Muahaha! Aaand there'll probably be another cliffhanger. Yay. XD**

_**Cloverigique: **_**Muahaha, t'is all a mystery, my friend! XD BAHAHAAHAAAA XDD Maybe it is...maybe it isn't...D And aw thanks!**

_**Kiomori: **_**You are, in fact right 8o Smart person =D Oh yeah, the next few chapters will have a lot of Loki-helpingness. And maybe a breakdown or two.**

**_Nelapsi:_ Muaha yes! The artistry of suspence writers everywhere! 8D Haha, soon my friend, soon XD**

_**Kaytou-Meter: **_**Hahahaaa! I'm glad it's addictive! XDD And aw I'm so glad I could brighten your day! 8D *glomps* And thank you so much!**

_**DivineBarak: **_**To keep you reading ;D T'is all apart of my evil scheme**

_**pikachucat: **_**Hey, thanks! =D**

_**septimaluna: **_**Is there? ;)**

_**fan girl 666: **_**Aw, thank you so much! =] I'm glad you like them, I was starting to get worried that I was getting repetative, haha XD**

_**Knead Me: **_**HAHAHHAAAA! XDD Why yes...yes she is XD Hehe yay feels! XD Hehe, I can't tell you that XD You shall just have to wait...8] *evil maniacal laugh***

_**Anna: **_**Ik, poor Loki 8o Hahaha! *adults go out and buy ice cream for Loki***

_**GamerRCL0505: **_**Aw I'm so glad! Thank you 8D Omigosh, Ikr? 8D There's one on Hot Topic that is incredibly brilliant...X3 Oooooh that's a good idea...8o Hehe, thanks I'm glad you like them! XD**

**Until next time, my friends! When the plot gets even more suspence-y =D Just warning ahead of time, there's gonna be a cliffhanger.**


	9. Lost For Words

***Sheepish wave* Haii everybody! 83**

**So I am EXTREMELY sorry for falling off the face of the Earth for about...a month. School has been insane along with sports, Christmas preparation, an upcoming theatre performance, and the fact that I'm going to be travelling in two weeks. Oh...and getting ready for the Hobbit midnight premiere ^_^ I've got my costume made and everything. It's really delicious.**

**So I am very sad to say that this story will soon be reaching its end =( I've absolutely adored writing it and you all are the best readers an author could ask for ^.^ But after the main plot is resolved, there's really not too much I can do with this. BUT, as per request of Sexxy Malfoy (your username is amazing, btw) I'm going to be starting another Avengers deaging fic =) And I've got one started for Sherlock too. So yes, thank you for everything, my lovelies! Ya'll are great =)**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**I don't own anything owned by someone else (i.e. Joss Whedon, Stan Lee, Marvel, ect)**

* * *

Shock and terror. These were the only emotions coursing throught the child's mind in that one moment. So overwhelming was his fear that everything momentarily went dark and cold, offering solace to Loki's bewildered mind for just a few seconds. Then it ended, and the panic returned, along with every memory he had of his captors. Tears sprung from his eyes, yet no sound came from the crying three year old. He just shook, clutching his toy despearately.

Behind him, Bruce, Thor, and Tony stood shellshocked. Every face bore an identical expression of surprise. All eyes remained glued to the screen, where the older Loki stood with all of the calm ferocity of a predator. His gaunt face gave him the appearance of a ghost, albeit the dark circles under his eyes only increaced this. Black hair peeked out from under a typical golden helmet. And though it seemed that nothing differed from this Loki, there was almost a lack of "being" in him. It made Thor shiver, seeing this spectorlike version of his brother. However, the insistant question remained of which was truly Loki; the child or the man on the screen?

Upon asking this question, Thor was suddenly made aware of the crying child. He rushed over to him. But the young Jotun didn't even notice the older demigod sit next to him. All of his awareness was towards the screen, and the picture of the aliens that it bore.

_How did they find me...?_

"Loki...?"

Thor reahced out and put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. This awaked the child from his transelike state, but the comforting gesture had the opposing effect. A squeak of terror was heard from him as he dove away into the arm of the couch.

Thor's face crumpled in sadness and shock. He suddenly felt powerless, a feeling not typically felt by the 'god of thunder'. Deep blue eyes turned to the floor, his blond hair hanging like a curtain around his face. How could this have happened? Why couldn't he have stopped it? Never before had he not been able to protect his younger brother. Even in youth, he was typically able to keep the young trickster out of any real trouble. But now it seemed that life was out of his hands.

Bruce watched the scene with a deep sadness. In Calcutta, he had seen many families torn apart by disease. The loss of a loved one hurt them deeply. But this time, it wasn't a physical loss. The young Loki's mind had now completely withdrawn, leaving Thor to realize that he had just lost his brother. Whether this would be permenant, was left to chance.

Suddenly Tony's phone rang, startling all in the room. He picked it up slowly, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Tony. You seeing this?"

By the tone in Clint's voice, he was just as shocked as the foursome in the tower. The master assassin's voice trembeled slightly and it was much lower than usual.

"Yeah...where are you?"

"Watching the whole thing from the Diner. Tony, the army's bigger than what they're showing on TV."

Tony frowned and walked up closer to the television, jaw set and eyes wide. On first glance, the army did look much smaller than in the months previous. But upon closer examination, Stark could see that the cameraman had zoomed in, cutting off a few of the monsters in the back.

"How many?"

"A few thousand...at least."

Clint made a sound on the other line as if to say something, but abruptly cut himself off.

"What is it?"

The assassin sighed.

"The army's bigger than before...Tony, we can't handle this."

Somewhere deep inside of himself, Tony felt a mix of indignance and terror. When the Chitauri came what seemed years ago, the archer had been thoroughly confident that Earth would win. Hearing him unsure of victory was no less than frightening. But contraversially, they were Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They had fought numerous aliens and supervillians, every time coming out victorious. Even when things seemed hopeless they continued fighting. Perhaps this would be no different. But on the other hand...

On the screen, Loki's demeanor suddenly changed. The ferociousness in his face left, replaced by the charm he had posessed when he first came to Midgard. He smiled and chuckled, motioning for the army to stop while he walked forward to the newspeople.

"Citizens of Midgard, I bid you greeting. And congratulations. Your city has been rebuilt quite...nicely."

Still smiling, he eyed the buildings towering over him, as if admiring them.

"But I fear...that it has been for naught. For I plan to destroy it, and to kill every last one of you...if you do not give me what I want."

Here, a strange thing happened. Loki's appearance suddenly changed, like a blip on a computer screen. Instead of the Jotun, he took the form of a Chitauri, clad in extravagant armour and dwarfing all others behind him. Tony, Bruce, and Thor, still watching the screen, jumped.

"Uhm... what was that?"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and pointed at the screen subconsciously. His typical bored drawl was replaced by a much higher tone that broke in the middle. Had it been a different situation, Tony probably would have made some sarcastic quip about it, but he was just as shocked as the doctor. Taken aback by his own lack of knowledge, he shook his head.

"...I don't know..."

This was just as much for himself as it was for Clint, Thor, and Bruce. He detested not understanding something. It made him feel powerless, especially when it affected the lives of innocent people. 'Self obsessed' though he could have been, he had a deep sense of responsibility for others.

But all attention was suddenly cast back at the screen, as the newscaster asked Loki what everyone was wondering:

"What do you want?"

Loki, who had retaken the form of the Jotun, smiled again. His eyes grew wide and a bit of the ferocity returned. What he said was a growled whisper, hardly heard on the TV. But it was heard.

"The child. We need him."

The Avengers tower went silent. No one even breathed. Shock had taken their breath away, and all mouths hung open. The first to break the silence was Clint, sounding even more unsure than before.

"Tony...what do we do..."

Tony, his mind numb, inhaled.

"...I don't know."

* * *

**There ya go! =D Thank you so much for reading. The next update will most likely come in January, as December is a constant barrage of business for me =) Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! 3**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Fanfickisara: Thanksss ^_^**

**HotaruSim989: ROFL! Hahahaaa you make me chuckle XD**

**Silverheart09: Hahahaa thank you, thank you! *bows***

**msgone: Daaw fankies X3**

**KelAlexshipper4evah: Hehehe yeah X3 It was either that or a ladybug...and I figured the monkey was more boyish ;)**

**Larahna Steadyblade: NOOOO ANYTHING BUT THE FLYING MONKEY! *updates***

**pikachucat: Aw thank you so much! ^.^**

** .GirlxX: Aw thank you so much! D I'm glad you like it! And welcome ;)**

**ThatBookwormOddity: Same here...=/ It's really hard to find one thats dalekish.../3**

**Kaytou-Meter: Hehehe yes master! *updates* YEEEESSS fellow whovian XD *high five***

**Web of Obsidian: Hahaha! That's hilarious! XD And of course...he would have a purple lightsaber.../shot/. And aw thank you! I'll try my best =D**

**fan girl 666: I'm glad you like it! =D And saaame Dx (moffat . *shakes fist*) *hugs***

**Hibatsulova1827 0-0: Hehehe I'm glad! 8D**

**Guest: Haha love you too xD ALLONNNNNS-Y! 8D 8D 8D**

**Dr. Huff-Puff: Oh wow! Thank you so much! 83 I'll try to keep doing just that!**

**fairyfox01: ROFL! I do too, I'm horrible when someone does a cliffhanger XDD Though I love doing it to my readers...muahaha 8D *updates* *cliffhanger* *evil laughter***

**Nyelda: Hahahaa thanks girl! XD Oh pshaw, you helped me through a lot of it XD**

**Guest: Oh my word, thank you so much! That means a lot 8D I will most definitely try to keep it satisfactory!**

**Anna: Hahaha! They will apologize my friend, they will XDD And aw I'm glad you liked it! 8D**

**Guest: Yay! X3 And bahahaaa okay, I'll change it XDD (Do you have any suggestions...? 8I)**

**Shadowcat2428: Aw thank you so much! And hehe same X3 He's kinda my favorite in the Avengers...kinda**

**kisshufan4ever: Thank you so much! 8D *updates***

**Constance Bonacieux: Oh, I'm so glad! 8D Hahaha, glad you liked them! It took me forever to come up with the perfect outfits XD**

**Cookie-the-Rookie: Thank youuu! 8D *update***

**Guest: Haha thanks ;) And yeah...I'm really sad that it's coming to a close soon, this has been fun to write...**

* * *

**P.S. Wow you all are incredible O_O *gives free cookies* *gives chocolate milk***


	10. Light Up the Sky

**Well, hello my lovelies! =D Happy new year! I hope that you had a fantastic holiday season filled with magicalness and amazingness! You all deserve it ^_^ **

**So I'd like to take this moment to thank you all for your time in reading this story =) It's touched me greatly, and I so appreciate it. **

**AND NOW ON TO BUSINESS! As a gift, I wanted to give you this a little earlier than I had planned =] I've been really inspired lately so I've been writing like a maniac. (I'm also starting "sketches" (for lack of a better word) for my next Avengers de-age when I'm done with this one and I can't wait to show it to you guys =3) The chapters are probably going to start getting a wee big angstier, but not to the point of uncomfortable. I'll still definitely keep some humour in there (because all depression with no happiness makes for sad people D=), and I hope you enjoy it =D If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know! And now...for our feature presentation...**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**I don't own anything owned by anyone else (i.e. Joss Whedon, Stan Lee, Marvel, ect)**

* * *

"How can you not know!? We cannot give him to the Chitauri, they would kill him!"

Thor's blue eyes flashed and his face contorted with a terrible fury. He still sat on the couch with the young Loki, who lay in the fetal position, shaking uncontrollably. The older demigod placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. The gesture was just as much for his sake as it was for the child's, almost to make sure that he was still there and hadn't been taken.

Tony tore his eyes from the television screen to glare at Thor.

"Look, I want to keep him safe just as much as you. But there are millions of others in this city, and they're counting on us to keep them safe. I don't want to give him over. I really don't. But we don't have much of a choice."

Steve, who had been standing quietly, stepped forward.

"We can fight."

Stark glanced at him incredulously.

"Have you seen the army they've got? It's ten times the size of last time, at least, and who knows how many more are coming. Plus you remember what Fury said! Any trouble and he's gone. We don't have SHEILD with us this time- they're going to try and give him up. We have nothing. There's six of us against thousands of them. We. Have. No. Chance."

"I will not allow my brother to be given up!"

"That's not going to help us!"

Tony's yell echoed throghout the room, creating a barrage of hopelessness in the four Avengers. The man of iron stood panting, his eyes wide. Nothing could have replaced the anger, the depression that had taken hold in him. He genuinely did not want to do this. Over the time of Loki being with them, he had grown quite attatched to the boy. Something about having a child with them had brought the heroes together, almost gave them a common goal to ensure his well being. And Loki had brought a sort of innocence that was refreshing in a time of supervillains and scandal. It was an innocence that they all wanted to preserve.

Stark sighed and put his face in his hands. Try as he might, he just couldn't even imagine himself giving a young child to a race of brutal aliens.

"We would need...an army of our own. If any of you have one that you've been hiding from me, by all means, tell me."

For a moment the room was silent. Then, suddenly, Thor looked up. And with a smile on his face he began to chuckle softly.

"Actually...I do have an army."

* * *

Thor walked down the halls of his home, staring straight ahead at the large door placed at the end of the corridor. His face was set in a determined way, and his heavy gait moved quickly. But something in him caused his hand to hesitate before opening the door. He was quite aware of his fathers opinion of Loki as of late. For this reason, Thor was deathly afraid that Odin would deny his request.

The thunderer shook his head. There was no time to worry. Whatever minutes the Avengers had were ticking away and were not to be wasted on what _might _happen.

With that, he flung open the door and strode into the room. The various servants and lords immediately whirled around to face the sudden intruder. All gasped, and upon Odin's order, made a hurried escape around Thor. When all had left, Frigga gave a radiant smile and moved to embrace her son.

"Thor! You're back so soon? I thought you had matters to attend too on Midgard..."

"I still do...which is why I'm here."

Odin, who had been reflecting Frigga's excitement at Thor's return, turned grave. Frigga also gave a hint of wistfullness, but dismissed it immediately and readopted her former smile.

"Speak, my son."

Thor took in a deep breath and moved to face his father, who had remained on his throne.

"Father...the Chitauri have come to Midgard to take Loki. Their army is larger than before, and we do not have SHEILD on our side. We are hopelessly outnumbered. I have come to ask for an army-"

"You are asking me to defend the very criminal that created this war! He who destroyed the Rainbow Bridge, brought the Chitauri out from the dark, he is the very _reason _that this is all happening! You are asking me to defend my enemy!"

"I am asking you to defend your _son_!"

"He is not my son! He has never been-"

"_SILENCE!_ Silence! He may not be your son, but he is every bit _mine_ as Thor is! And if you will not take care of him, then I will make your life _torture. _This is my promise, Husband."

Frigga's outburst caused Odin to turn beet red. Thor, however, found it quite amusing. Never in his youth had his mother had any kind of outburst. She was always the picture of calm grace, of a love that kept the Allfather going when he had lost all hope. Seeing Frigga put the Allfather in his place like a spoiled child was actually quite gratifying in light of his previous statement.

"Ahem...I will give you half of-"

"_ODIN!"_

A scowl that would have sent anyone else into a fit of terror did nothing more to the immortal queen than make her glare just as fiercely at Odin. Finally, the Allfather sighed and his his face in his hands.

"Just take everyone and leave me in peace."

* * *

Loki lay curled up against the arm of the couch, his head nestled in the crack between the back and the arm. Bruce had desperately tried to get through to him, but nothing had worked. The boy remained just as unresponsive.

They were the only two people in the room. Soon after Thor left, he had told everyone to leave so that he could try and help. But half an hour passed and nothing happened. Defeated and emotionally exhausted, he plopped down at the opposite end of the couch. With his head in his hands, he tried to think of something. Anything. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. He cringed. Maybe it wouldn't help...but maybe it would. Banner looked around. No one could hear...

"Well...I kindof know how you feel. Not exactly...but a little bit."

He turned red and clenched his hands in his lap. His pulse had begun to race, and he took a deep, slow breath to try and calm himself. No matter how many times he had thought about it, dreamed about it, it still made him angry.

Bruce heard a small creak, and looked over to see a large, wet eye peering from the crack. The doctor gave a small grin and a nervous laugh. Then he continued.

"I...uh...I had a father. He...well...let's just say he wasn't the most caring of individuals. When I was younger, he would take my mom and leave me with this nurse. She...wasn't the best either, actually. But when I got older, I could stay at home more often. And he began to beat my mom and I. He killed her...in the end. It took me a while to recover...and I still think about it sometimes. Still hurts. But it's helped me...I can control the Hulk because of it. Always angry...heh. And no one knows why."

Banner sighed and looked at his clenched fists. He could still remember it exactly. Christmas morning...

Loki slowly sat up, still staying against the back of the couch. He stared warily at the still figure in front of him for a bit. But after a few minutes, he edged closer and poked him gently. Bruce looked up to see a bear being held in front of his face.

"It always helps me...you can borrow it, if you would like."

Bruce gave a small smile, and gently pressed it back towards the boy. Although he genuinely appreciated the gesture, something about a grown man clinging to a stuffed bear just seemed more than a little disturbing.

He was startled by the sudden vibration in his shirt pocket. Through all the excitement, Bruce had completely forgotten about his phone. After taking it out and giving it a quick once over, he groaned and flipped it open. Immediately he was met by the none-too-cheery voice of Nick Fury.

"Banner, _what _is going on? Why do the aliens want the kid?"

As quickly as he could, Bruce went into an explanation of Loki's time with the Chitauri.

"And you're telling me this _now?"_

_"_Eh...sorry...?"

Bruce wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Quite honestly, he had thought someone had told Fury. Or that he already knew, which he had an uncanny knack for doing. Knowing something that the great Nick Fury didn't was an accomplishment indeed.

But his pride was short lived.

"You give him up. You go out there, and you give him up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. There are civilian lives at risk here, Doctor."

"You really think they're gonna take him and let us go home free? This is the Chitauri, they have no sense of-"

"Give. Him. Up. Now."

Something in Bruce welled up, and a greenish tinge began lacing itsself along his temples.

"No."

"Then I'll send someone to get the job done."

"No."

And he hung up.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! 8D I actually didn't know that abused!Bruce was canon until I wrote this...O_O It kinda makes me sad...=( ANYWAYS! Thank you, as always, for reading, and I look forward to giving you the next chapter when I can =D Love ya!**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Kaytou-Meter: Because I am an author! BUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 8D Here ya go! =3**

**Dr. Huff-Puff: Aw thank you! =D I'm glad that you liked it ^_^ And yay you're excited! D *score***

**septimaluna: Jajaja, si yo se ;D Soy misterioso . . *dundunDUN* And I will explain in the next two chapters ;) If not this one than the next one.**

**Guest: Well, of course! ;) (writing deages are my favourite X3 I like cutifying characters into cute little fluffballs of cuteness) And haha, it is actually  
going to be a deage!Bruce =D Daaaawww, thanks I try XD And thank you! Yes, Loki/Hiddleston's army shall come and rescue him XP**

**fan girl 666: Thank you =D**

**Nelapsi: Because we authors are a cruel species ;) (Jk, jk) And haha I know I do too! XD I'm actually tempted to make a plush lil Loki...just so I can  
squeesh him with love XP And hehehe cookies X3 And thank you! =D**

**kisshufan4ever: Aw thank you so much! =D I'm glad you liked it X3**

**Constance Bonacieux: Hahaha! We shall see how it pans out D**

**Your-Average-Not-Spider-Girl: *puppy dog face* Buhbuhbuh...cliffys are fun...! And cookies ease the pain of the cliffy...83 *holds out cookie***

**TheRedDragonEnforcer4: Heeeere ya go =3**

**KelAlexshipper4eva: Muahaha it shall be remedied ;)**

**Firehedgehog: Well of course, my friend! XD I live off the cliffys**

**Anna: HAHAHA! That is a pretty amazing insult XDDDD And quite possibly he deserves it**

**Guest: Aw, thank you! And as you wish 8D *writes***

**Guest: Hm I like it...or maybe 'Intervention'? Or 'Reminisce'? What do you think? =.**

**Laranha Steadyblade: ROFL! I'm going to be putting monkies in everything now. All my homework answers shall be monkies. Because the monkey  
is never wrong =D And hehehe... *cookies* *chocolate milk* *cake*  
**


End file.
